Mass Effect: Downfall
by Journeyman-93
Summary: My version of Paragon Lost. It wasn't bad, but it could have been better. This is the story of James' past, and how he learns that leadership is not always easy, and that sometimes the hardest choices have to be made. Features characters from the film and OCs. Rated M for blood, guts, swearing and horror. Spoilers for Paragon Lost, read at your own peril.
1. The assault

_**I couldn't help but notice a few problems with **_**Paragon Lost**_**, and decided to see what I would change.  
**__**This is a slightly reworked version, hopefully new and improved.**_

* * *

The planet was waiting for them. If James had been able to see into the future, what would he have done? What would he have changed?

Nothing perhaps, some things were beyond control.

Below the cruiser, the rocky world of Fehl Prime waited.

_"This is the _SSV Sydney_ to Fehl Prime, do you read?"_

No response.

_"Repeat, this is the_ SSV Sydney _to Fehl Prime, do you read?"_

"They're not responding." Toni muttered. "Too busy fighting."

"Or dead." Essex added unhelpfully.

Vega glanced at him. Essex never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"What?" Essex shrugged. "Just saying."

"Stow it, Essex." Toni growled.

Essex shut his mouth, for once. James had never really liked Essex, he was a loudmouthed idiot at the worst of times who spent more time fussing over his appearance than maintaining his equipment. The only good thing he could pick out about Essex was the fact that he had biotics.

Vega went back to listening to the comms chatter. Fehl Prime, vital for its mines and pharmaceutical products, had gone silent for too long. The Alliance had sent in the _SSV Sydney_, fearing an attack by pirates or something worse.

The comms officer tried to signal the colony again, but they remained silent.

"Delta Squad, form up." Toni ordered. He was already armed and armoured. He was their leader, tough, grizzled and about as hard as a cruiser's hull.

The men and women of Delta Squad lined up and stood to attention. Vega subtly glanced along the line. Richards, Essex, Lyons, Korova, Ross, Tanner, Milque and Enrico. Toni remained where he was, scanning them with fierce eyes, eyes that had seen many battles.

They had all fought in battle, and had fought even harder to make into the Alliance Special Forces, but Toni had seen more warfare and more death than any of them.

"We have a situation." Toni stated. "Under our feet is Fehl Prime, a mining colony vital to the Alliance, the minerals from this rock build our ships and the meds cure our sick kiddies, so the Alliance wants to hang onto this planet." He activated his omni-tool and showed them a holographic representation of the colony and its outskirts. "Intel suggests that the colony has been attacked by an unknown force, consisting of infantry and armour. Grab your gear and return to the shuttle bay in five minutes."

Delta team saluted and moved to the armoury as one. They all wore variants of Defender class armour. It wasn't standard issue, not like the blue patterned armour most soldiers wore, but it was being issued to Special Forces teams. Apart from Richards, Milque and Korova, they all wore helmets. Richards had an Archon visor, Korova wore a kuwashii and Milque favoured an Umbra visor. As the soldiers, Vega, Lyons, Tanner and Ross used the heavier armours, the others wore lighter types.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Milque murmured. Milque was one of their snipers, they had two on the team. He was dark haired, tall and thin. He was a good shot, and knew just where to put a bullet to knock through a kinetic barrier. "We don't even know who we're fighting." Despite Milque's abilities and place among Delta Squad, he was known for being a little easy to intimidate. He hated long odds.

"You've got to be ready for anything," James told him. "Like Commander Shepard was."

"Must suck for you, Vega," Essex remarked. "Looking up, or down, to a dead person. Or does Shepard talk to you from the grave? _Go and kill massive alien killer robots, or I'll haunt you forever_. Anyway, Shepard wasn't ready for _anything_, right?"

Milque and Ross chuckled at that comment. Ross seemed to find it very funny indeed. "That was a good one, Essex!" He chuckled.

As far as James knew, Ross was not the most independant person around, he tried to part of a group. Like Milque, he was not fond of long odds.

James had never actually met Shepard, and he regretted that. "You think that I'm ashamed to look up to Shepard?" He challenged. "Laugh it up pretty boy, but I know who my heroes are."

"I know who _my _heroes are too."

"Worshipping yourself doesn't count," Tanner countered. "Still using curlers?"

Essex reddened and stopped talking.

Tanner gave Vega a thumbs up. He and Vega had pretty much become friends since they had first joined Delta. Tanner was British, a big man, muscle bound, with dark skin, short hair and a beard. He loved to blow things up, he had been in heavy weapons and bomb disposal units before joining the Special Forces. Now, he was appropriately the squad's heavy weapons expert, and fondly carried a missile launcher around.

Vega took his weapons from his locker, a Katana shotgun and an Avenger assault rifle. They all loaded thermal clips into their weapons and returned to the hanger.

"Richards, your pistol is loose." Toni glowered.

"Sorry sir." Nicky Richards adjusted the weapon. He was the one carrying the least firepower, an engineer rather than a soldier. He was the newest member of the squad, they had needed a techie and Nicky had been the best candidate. The downside was that he was no combat expert.

"Tanner, keep that launcher disabled until we're on the ground." Toni ordered. "I don't want to fly in a wreck."

Tanner flicked the safety on his rocket launcher and disabled the warheads. Vega could tell that he was itching to use it.

"We have new intel." Toni announced. "The colony is under attack by Blood Pack mercenaries."

Lyons raised an eyebrow, looking forwards to the challenge. Ross grimaced, not wanting to take on krogan. Vega did nothing except stand at attention. He had faced one or two krogan pirates in his time as a marine, but never a whole load of them at once. _Guess you learn something new everyday._

"That means we're going in with guns blazing." Toni continued. "But watch your fire; there are non-combatants and civilian militia on the field. We'll soften up the main enemy position with the gunships, land the shuttles and finish the job. We'll be working with Gamma for this one."

Essex groaned quietly. There was a long standing rivalry between Delta and Gamma. It had something to do with an op involving the Blue Suns. Delta claimed to have taked down the biggest number of pirates, but Gamma said otherwise.

"Do you have something to say, Essex?" Toni frowned at the biotic.

"Can you tell them to stay out of our way, sir?"

Toni suppressed a thin smile, but James noticed the tiny movement. "This is a team effort." Toni reminded Essex. "We need the numbers and the firepower against the Blood Pack. We'll circle around behind them, Gamma will take the front, and with the two squads combined we will box them in. Then, with gunship support, we will take them out. No more banter, get on the shuttle." He pointed at the Kodiak waiting for them.

There was just enough room for all of them. Essex kept making moves on Kamille and Nadiya, the two of them kept ignoring him. Perhaps Essex had the looks, but when it came to personality he left both women of Delta Squad feeling annoyed.

"Mason, get us moving." Toni leaned into the cockpit.

"Yes sir." Mason started the engines and piloted the shuttle out of the bay, alongside Gamma team's shuttle. Both shuttles were flanked by a gunship. "ETA to Fehl Prime: fifty seconds." James didn't really know the pilot, but he seemed to be good at his job.

Nicky looked nervous as checked his omni-tool and SMG.

James patted his shoulder. "Just keep your head down." He told the engineer. "We can handle a few pirates."

"Have you ever seen a krogan?" Nicky showed an anatomical diagram of one with his omni-tool. "They're built like tanks, they have redundant nervous systems and spare organs too, and they love to fight."

"Relax, Nicky," James insisted. "Just shoot them in the head."

"Works for me," Milque agreed.

"All I need is some high ground." Nadiya murmured, adjusting the scope on her Mantis. The Russian was their sniper, along with Milque. Nadiya Korova preferred to let her actions speak for her, she was generally quiet. Even though she spoke English fluently, she preferred to speak in Russian, which nobody else in the team spoke. She was a little shorter than some of them, except for Nicky and Ross, had shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes. James knew that she had served as a scout, part of a recon team, before joining Delta, and that she had been a climber at one point.

"Krogan might be walking tanks," Tanner patted his missile launcher. "But I doubt that they can withstand a rocket to the face."

"Nicky, have you got an area map?" Nadiya asked. "I need somewhere to snipe from."

"Sit on my shoulders if you like." Essex grinned.

Nadiya rolled her eyes and went back to fiddling with her rifle, muttering in Russian. James understood none of it, but he guessed that she was muttering an insult.

Kamille was going for overkill, James noticed. She carried an Avenger like he did, but she was carrying a pair of Tempest SMGs too. He wondered how she would control the recoil.

Kamille was considered as the third best soldier in the squad, after Toni and James. She was tough, determined, and rarely backed down. She was almost James' height, with short dark hair, and a bit of a temper. "Nervous?" She inquired.

"Not really." James answered.

"Intel says that the krogan might have light armoured units." Nicky said. "And heavy infantry."

"Aww, they shouldn't have brought vehicles." Tanner grinned. "I love to blow up vehicles."

"Were you an arsonist, Tanner?" Milque frowned.

"I just have a wild need to make things explode."

The shuttle began to shake as it entered the atmosphere.

Below, the battlefield waited.

* * *

Humans said that you learned something new every day.

Treeya had already learned that the Blood Pack was relentless, merciless and that she was no soldier.

Even so, she remained with the defence. The walls were manned by the odd colonist who had chosen to fight and the militia. They had little firepower though, a few old Mattocks and a couple of Avengers, two sniper rifles and a few pistols.

The Blood Pack had numbers and firepower on their side. They had attempted to charge twice, but had taken heavy losses. Thankfully, the automated turrets still worked.

Now the Blood Pack was fighting from range. They disliked doing so, but they had snipers and artillery in the form of two heavy tanks and a hailfire missile battery.

Treeya kept her head down. She had fired a few pot shots until one of the militia, a retired soldier, had told her that she couldn't hit them with a pistol, and that she might as well spit at them.

One of the miltia snipers had gone down in the last charge. Christine had picked up his rifle, and had shot a couple of vorcha, but she was running out of thermal clips.

"We can't hold them off." Treeya accidentally said it aloud.

"The Alliance is coming for us." Christine said. "They must be."

For Christine the stakes were high, her daughter was at risk. The Blood Pack didn't understand the concept of mercy or non-combatants.

Treeya could hear the krogan roaring and laughing as the tanks pounded the walls with shells. Another volley of missiles soared overhead and landed in the courtyard. At least they were still falling short of the houses and fuel depot.

But they had no way to take out the tanks or the hailfire battery. The automated turrets were out of range and they had nothing explosive.

"Incoming!" One of the militia screamed.

Treeya never saw the explosive hit the wall. But she definitely felt it as it threw her aside.

She didn't remember hitting the ground. Lifting her head, she saw purple on the stone. Her blood was flowing from a gash on her forehead.

"Treeya!" Christine lifted the asari off the ground. "Don't die on me."

"I'm okay." Treeya told her, even though she felt much worse. "The wall…"

"They've breached it." Christine answered. "They're coming for us."

Treeya staggered to her feet and peeked over the wall.

The krogan and vorcha were roaring triumphantly, now they could enter the colony and have the massacre that they wanted.

She could see them charging. Many of them were on foot; some of them were using APCs.

She ducked as bullets strafed along the wall. The automated guns opened fire, taking out two of the APCs before a volley from the hailfire destroyed them and more of the wall.

Christine cried out and dropped to her knees. A round had gone through her left shoulder.

The krogan were roaring with delight as their vehicles closed in.

There was another explosion.

Only this one came from the sky.

Treeya looked up to see gunships fly through the clouds and smoke, firing their machineguns and missile launchers as they came. Two shuttles followed in their wake.

"The Alliance!" A colonist shouted joyously. "The Alliance is here!"

* * *

"Delta, get ready for a combat drop." Toni barked. "On your feet."

Delta Squad stood and held the rails. James could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump through his system, as it did before every fight.

"Vega, Ross, Lyons, Enrico, Essex, you're with me." Toni stated. "Korova, Milque, find a perch to snipe from. Tanner, we'll signal you for heavy support, we're going to need your launcher. Richards, stay with the snipers and provide us with tactical. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The squad responded as one.

The gunships cleared the way for them, strafing Blood Pack positions with hot metal and fiery explosions. The Blood Pack was starting to fall back, falling into disarray, the gunships were more than a match for them since they had the element of surprise and heavy firepower.

"Standby," Mason called from the cockpit. "ETA: ten seconds."

Gunship one hovered ahead of them, clearing an LZ. As the gunship shot anything nearby to bits, the shuttle began to descend.

An alarm blared suddenly, and not the drop signal.

"Incoming!" Mason pulled the shuttle into a hard right. "Gunship one is down, they've got a hailfire battery!"

Gunship one had indeed been hit. Its left engine had been blown off and without it the gunship spun helplessly into the ground. The second gunship was blown apart by a hail of missiles and gunfire.

"Get us down there!" Toni ordered.

"This is Gamma to Delta!" The panicked call hissed through their radios. "We're going down! We're…" The message was cut off. The shuttle was down.

"Hold on!" Mason yelled. He wrenched the shuttle into a series of hard turns, something that Kodiaks were not good for.

The shuttle shook violently and more alarms blared.

Fire and smoke began to fill the hold. Delta Squad went sprawling.

James looked up and gasped. Through the smoke and fire, he could see that the back of the shuttle had been blown off, the rear engines had gone with it.

"Going down," Mason sounded like he struggling with the controls. "Brace for impact!"

The shuttle hit the ground with a thunderous crash, the squad fell and the hull screeched as it tore along the rocky ground. Finally the shuttle collided with a boulder and stopped dead.

* * *

Gamma team was even less fortunate. Few of them had survived the crash, and the survivors were too badly injured to fight.

Through the scope of her now empty sniper rifle, Christine could only watch in horror the Blood Pack shot the survivors where they lay and let their varren eat the remains.

"What's happening out there?" Treeya asked.

Christine didn't answer.

"They're dead," Treeya murmured. "Aren't they?"

* * *

James clambered to his feet, spitting blood out of his mouth, reaching for a rail that was no longer there. "Everyone okay?" He called.

Nadiya leaned on her rifle. "I'll live."

"Enrico is dead." Kamille murmured.

Enrico had smashed his head against the floor during the crash, blood leaked from his broken helmet and shattered skull.

"Great, we're already fucked." Milque groaned. "When I find the guy who gave us that intel…"

"Our pilot is so fired." Essex muttered.

The cockpit door slid halfway open. Mason squeezed through the gap and limped into the hold. "Yeah, well I've got one better for you." He said. "I quit."

"You have to survive first." Toni grated. "Move marines, evac this coffin."

"Come on, kid." Tanner helped Nicky onto his feet. "We've got a battle to win."

Apart from Enrico, they had all survived. Nicky had an injured shoulder and blood was running from a cut on Kamille's cheek, Toni was limping badly.

"Captain, that looks bad." Nicky stated the obvious.

"Just keep moving." Toni spoke through gritted teeth.

Korova checked the area with her scope before signalling the all clear. James and Kamille followed the sniper as she led them into defendable position.

Toni was lagging, Tanner and Ross stayed with him.

And then his leg gave out.

Toni almost collapsed, but that wasn't the problem. The sudden pain made him cry out.

Tanner and Ross grabbed Toni's arms and dragged him into cover just before the shell hit the crashed shuttle and blew it apart.

"Search for survivors!" A krogan shouted.

James' ears were still ringing from the explosion. He could see the chaos around him, but could barely hear it.

Kamille and Essex were firing at the Blood Pack pirates. Nadiya was picking off the varren heading towards them.

Tanner and Ross had been knocked down and were struggling to their feet. Toni was unconscious and vulnerable.

"Nicky, with me!" James ran out into the open. Bullets whizzed past his head, although he barely noticed.

He didn't stop. He grabbed Toni and lifted him onto his back. Nicky watched his back as he carried Toni to safety.

Mason leaned over a rock to fire his pistol, but a round tore through his shoulder and he fell back.

"Vega!" Nadiya waved her arm. "Over here!"

James ran as fast as he could and somehow made it behind the boulders. Nicky, Ross and Tanner followed him.

"Incoming!" Milque yelled.

The explosion came a second later, kicking up dust and rubble.

"We're so screwed!" Ross whimpered.

"We're all dead." Milque shivered.

"The Captain's down!" Essex shouted. "What do we do?"

Kamille and Korova were still firing at the Blood Pack. Vega could see the Blood Pack firing back.

"Hold your fire," he ordered. "Cease fire!"

Kamille turned to face him. "What the hell, Vega?"

"You guys are just burning thermal clips at this range, save it for when it counts."

"Milque and I can still hit them." Nadiya protested.

"You'll run out of ammo before they're all dead," James argued. "We need to work together." He heard Mason groan and looked down at him. "You gonna live, flyboy?"

"I told you," Mason grimaced. "I quit that job." Blood was running from his shoulder, but the wound was minor.

"I'll take that as a yes." James said. "On your feet."

* * *

On the other side of the field, the Blood Pack continued to fire at the pinned marines.

"Hold your fire!" Their leader barked. "Alliance, show yourselves and be granted a swift death!" He bellowed. "You cannot withstand the fury of Archuk."

Archuk was a strong krogan. He had joined the Blood Pack to prove his strength. Fighting colonists was boring and tedious. These ones were putting up a good fight, but they were so easy to beat.

These marines had been a challenge, but they were doomed now. Next time he'd give them a small chance by allowing them to land first, but his soldiers had panicked when the gunships had arrived. Perhaps he needed some better soldiers. Still, a battle won was a battle he could boast about.

"Make it quick! I am not patient, humans!"

* * *

"Some negotiator, huh?" Kamille remarked.

"Don't krogan believe in honour or something?" Milque muttered.

"These krogan are pirates," Nadiya stated. "They're here to kill and plunder, and that's all."

"Nadiya, give Nicky your shield reserves." James instructed. "Nicky, see if you can boost my K barriers. Can you use yours to help Kamille?"

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"What I am supposed to use as shields?" Nadiya frowned.

"You still have your camo." James shrugged. "And rocks to hide behind."

Nadiya muttered something in Russian and handed Nicky her cells.

"What are you planning?" Kamille asked.

"A krogan loves to fight. They love a challenge." James told them. "So I'm going to give him one."

"That's crazy!" Milque protested. "Even with extra shields."

"I know." James admitted. "But it'll give Essex and Ross an opportunity to flank them. Take Tanner with you and take out their tanks."

"No offense, Vega, but you must have hit your head." Essex said. "That's suicide."

"Maybe," Kamille murmured. "It's certainly crazy, but it might work."

"We're going to have to make it work." James said. "You heard what that krogan said, he'll kill us one way or another, and I'm not planning on getting killed today."

"Beats sitting here on our arses." Tanner agreed. "I'm up for it."

"Nadiya, I need you and Milque provide covering fire, on my go." James explained. "Nicky, can you give me tactical?"

"Can do." Nicky nodded.

"Good. Just keep your head down, kid. Kamille, you're with me." James continued. "That's what the extra shields are for." Nicky finished tinkering with the cells and added the extra power to James and Kamille's shields.

"Kamille, stay behind me until I need you." James continued. "I want this Archuk to fight me one-on-one. If he's busy fighting me, his soldiers won't be following any orders, if our snipers start to pick them off and Tanner takes out their armour, they might start to panic."

"We're making our own little kill zone then?" Milque picked up his Viper. "I hope it works."

"At least we'll go out fighting." Kamille said. "When should I engage?"

"I'll let you and the snipers know. We need to buy the flanking team time to take out those tanks." He glanced at his team. "Everybody ready?"

"I'll get into position." Nadiya crept off, activating her cloaking systems.

"Guess that's my cue too." Milque moved, not following Nadiya, searching for high ground.

"Flyboy, look after the Captain." James instructed. "Kamille, let's do this."

* * *

Nadiya clambered up over the rocks until she found high ground to snipe from. She settled down, lying prone, and took aim. "I'm in position."

"I'm ready." Milque was crouched behind some rocks far left of her. "Damn! That's a lot of krogan."

"We're moving into position," Essex radioed. "Work your magic, Vega."

James moved into the open with Kamille watching his back. He sprinted between the rocks, staying in cover.

"Nicky, where's my tactical?"

Above the field, the drone hovered in the sky. It stopped above the Blood Pack position.

"Coming in now." Nicky responded. "Looks like twenty plus hostiles waiting for you."

The airstrike had killed a lot of them, thankfully. But twenty Blood Pack soldiers, and their tanks, were still a major threat.

"Could we call for orbital support?" Milque suggested. "A few good shots would wipe them out."

"Yeah, and us along with them." Kamille retorted. "Besides, the colony is too close."

"I've got eyes on their leader." Nadiya radioed. "I have a clear shot." If she said that, then it was true. Nadiya was had keen eyes, and her Mantis had a lot more power than Milque's Viper.

The trouble was that Nadiya would have to reload after every shot, and Archuk could be too heavily armoured for a one-shot kill, firing could give her away. "Not yet." James told her. "Wait for the flanking team to engage."

He moved again, but he was running out of cover. He would soon be depending on Kamille and the two snipers.

"To hell with it!" He hissed and ran out of cover.

* * *

"I can see one." Christine announced.

"A krogan?" Treeya checked the clip in her pistol. It had belonged to a colonist, but he was dead like so many others.

"No, a marine." Christine handed her the rifle.

Treeya peered through the scope and saw him. The marine was running into the open.

"He's going to die!" She realised.

"They've spotted him too."

* * *

Archuk saw the marine, the tiny human, moving towards them.

"Hold your fire." He ordered, thumping a vorcha who had been about to fire. "This one's mine."

He stomped out onto the plateau and loaded a fresh clip into his Revenant.

"You're mine, human!"

* * *

The bullets came suddenly, thudding into the ground at his feet and whizzing around him.

James threw himself behind the remains of one of the gunships, ignoring the broken body of the pilot dangling out of the canopy.

"Flanking team, where the hell are you?" He shouted. "Talk to me!"

"Almost there." Ross replied. "Keep them busy."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" James spat. He peered over the shattered canopy. "Okay, you bastard. Let's dance."

He ran out into the open, firing his Avenger as he went. Bullets whizzed out to greet him. The air was filled with deadly light.

His shields started to take hits. His meter was already flashing and decreasing rapidly.

"We're engaging now, Vega." Ross radioed. James barely heard it over the gunfire.

He saw the explosion though, a flash of light, as one of Tanner's rockers gutted a krogan tank.

"Nadiya, Milque, Kamille," James had to shout. "Open fire!"

Kamille moved into position and began to fire her assault rifle. Blood Pack soldiers kept dropping suddenly as Nadiya and Milque shot them from afar.

"Vega, move to the right," Nicky instructed. "There's cover there."

James followed the advice and rolled behind the rocks.

Archuk stopped firing, but only because he needed to reload. As soon as he had, he continued to unleash a storm of bullets on James' position.

The rocks were starting to crumble, unable to withstand the onslaught.

* * *

At least Archuk was so engrossed in trying to kill James that he wasn't giving his soldiers orders. They were unorganised and starting to lose ground.

Seeing the ensuing battle, some of the colonial militia had decided to muster their courage and join the fight. Now the Blood Pack was being attacked from behind.

Tanner sprinted to cover. He felt a wash of air and heat as a projectile just missed him.

The tank was preparing for another shot. At least the krogan tanks were old; they didn't even have auto-loaders and had to be reloaded by hand.

"Fire in the hole!" Tanner warned before firing.

He spotted Essex at the last moment. Essex was toying with a pair of varren, lifting them into the air with his biotics before hurling them away.

"Essex!" Tanner bellowed. "Move, you idiot!"

The missile hit the tank. Tanner had a knack for hitting weak spots, and the krogan tanks had vulnerable fuel tanks.

The tank exploded violently. Essex was hurled away.

Tanner watched with a grimace. Luckily, Essex had not been badly injured; the squad vitals display showed that he was still intact.

"Essex, you stupid prick." Tanner muttered. "Vega, we've killed the tanks. It's all on you now." He glared at Essex. "You ruined my fun."

"What?" Essex yelled.

"Oh for..." Tanner sighed. He pointed at the ridge where Essex needed to be. Now all they had to do was help clean up.

* * *

"Come out and die, human!" Archuk bellowed. "I'll make it slow if you hide!"

James moved, intending to find more cover. He fired in bursts, aware that he was running out of ammo.

Archuk was charging towards him, his shields repelling the bullets. He fired a concussive round.

James was flung backwards. The Avenger went flying from his grasp.

Kamille was too busy to help; she had problems of her own. A group of vorcha had her pinned down.

Archuk stomped over to James and dropped his gun before picking the marine up by the throat. "Brave, human." He grunted. "But foolish too." He drew a blade with a jagged edge. "Now you die."

"You first!" James shoved his shotgun into Archuk's face and pulled the trigger.

The krogan's head exploded into a gory mess, coating the shotgun and James' armour with orange blood and gristle.

James fell to the ground, still holding the shotgun.

"James?" Nicky radioed. "You okay?"

"I've been better." James panted. "SITREP?"

"We kicked their asses!" Essex whooped.

"You nearly walked into one of my missiles," Tanner muttered. "Idiot."

Kamille jogged over to James and helped him onto his feet. "You've got balls, I'll give you that."

"Did we lose anybody?"

"Not during the fight, no." Kamille answered.

"Toni's pissed that he missed the fight though." Milque said.

"That's _Captain_ to you, Milque." Toni growled. "Get to the colony and secure it."

James brushed some blood off his armour. "I need a beer." He muttered. "Two actually."


	2. R and R

Vega was still rubbing his bruised throat as he walked into the colony. All things considered, he was lucky. Archuk could have crushed his throat.

Essex was still slightly deafened by the blast he had nearly blundered into. Tanner had given up trying to claim that he had shouted a warning.

Mason and Nadiya were helping Toni to limp to the colony. He was annoyed, but not angry either.

"I thought you were going to get us all killed, Vega." Ross admitted. "But we're still here."

"Enrico isn't." Kamille murmured.

"There's nothing we could have done." Tanner put a meaty hand on her shoulder. The big Brit had a soft heart at times.

The colonists started to cheer as soon as they saw them. They were hailing them as heroes.

"Nice welcome." Nadiya stated.

"I could get used to this." Essex smirked. Even he could hear the cheering. "All I need now is a drink and a hot chick." He glanced at Kamille.

"You never give up, do you?" Kamille sighed.

"What was that?"

"I said: _you never give up_." Kamille repeated, loudly.

"Stop bickering, you two." Toni griped. "Go and get drunk, we won. And where's the bloody medi-gel?"

"It went up with the shuttle." Mason explained.

"More like down with the shuttle." Ross quipped.

"Yeah, very funny, jerk."

James ignored them. "Is there a doctor or a medic around here?" He called.

Word must have spread, a man wearing a slightly frayed and bloodied medical uniform moved through the crowd. "I'm Doctor Lee," he told them. "Do you need help?"

"Our Captain does, so does the pilot." James gestured at Toni. "The rest of us will live."

"Yeah, and somebody buy Vega here a drink." Toni nodded at James. "He saved our asses out there."

"Technically I killed more of them than he did." Essex stated.

"Technically you almost took_ yourself_ out." Tanner grumbled.

Essex shrugged as if it meant nothing to him, but he was clearly embarrassed.

"Vega, come with me." Toni ordered. "We've got a report to send. Trust me; the sooner it's out of the way, the sooner you can get drunk and I can get my damn leg fixed."

* * *

"Vega, that was a hell of a battle." Admiral Hackett was speaking via hologram.

Captain Toni was leaning on a crutch, and hating it. James stood to attention.

"It was the training, sir." James tried to be modest.

"Bullshit." Toni grunted. "I never taught you anything like that. Be proud of yourself."

"Captain Toni is right." Hackett agreed. "You demonstrated fine leadership under fire."

"Thank you, sir." James kept his voice neutral.

"I understand that you admire Commander Shepard." Hackett's next topic was unexpected. "It's good that you remember a legend. But be careful, if you  
intend to follow Shepard's example, know that there is a cost to becoming a legend. In the meantime, we need you and Delta team to remain on Fehl Prime."

"Sir?" Toni frowned slightly.

"Only for a short time." Hackett assured them. "To protect the colonists and bolster their defences."

"With all due respect, Admiral, wouldn't a security detail be better suited for this?" James asked. "We're Special Forces."

"We're stretched thinly enough as it is." Hackett said. "You can think of this as R and R if you want. We will call you if we need to."

* * *

That had been about two years ago. Obviously the Alliance hadn't needed them.

Since then, the colony had been repaired and Delta team was overseeing the installation of a defence system, including anti-ship turrets.

James had come to think of it as R and R, and it wasn't all that bad. He was on good terms with many of the colonists. Christine's daughter, a young girl called April, had befriended him eagerly and obviously wanted to be a soldier. James didn't have the heart to tell her that soldiering was difficult and brutal.

The rest of the squad had settled into colony life too. Kamille taught the militia how to fight between building the defences, Mason helped the local pilots, and Nicky had been invaluable for programming the new turrets. Tanner and Ross did feel out of place, but never really complained. Milque was just happy that nobody was shooting at him

Nadiya remained quiet, except for the time James had seen her talking to a relative via hologram. The conversation had been in Russian, so he'd had no idea what they had been saying. Maybe Nadiya was more comfortable speaking in her native tongue, James found himself speaking in Spanish occasionally.  
The last few parts for the defence system had arrived. The Alliance was trying out a new design, several turrets around a main hub, each turret was concealed.

Many of the colonists were suspicious, and James couldn't shake off the feeling that the Alliance brass knew more than they were telling.

"Mike, is the crane in position?" James heard Kamille ask over the radio.

"Give me a second." Ross requested. "Try it now."

James watched from the ground as the crane lowered the power cell into the compartment. The main hub was part of the colonial control centre, or the "Triple C" as the marines had started to call it, the building had been well suited for the turret network.

"We have a green light." Nicky announced. "I just need to fine tune it."

"Good work, people." James told them. "That's enough firepower to shoot down a cruiser."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Nicky said. "Why this much? The Blood Pack hasn't even tried to approach this system."

"Maybe they're worried about something else." Ross suggested. "Cerberus?"

"Or these recent disappearances." Nicky added. "You know what I mean, the ones where entire colonies vanish."

"I think the higher ups know more than they're telling." Essex said. "I mean, take these rumours about Shepard being alive, they really want to keep them quiet."

James didn't know what to say about that. He had been dismayed to hear about Shepard's death, the Commander was a hero to the Alliance. James hoped that Shepard was alive, but the rumour could just be hopeful murmurings for all they knew.

"Yeah, and this is Command's way of keeping us quiet." Milque muttered. "They're saying _here's a big gun, now shut up and stop worrying_, they don't talk to the grunts like us."

"Hey, Vega," James turned to see Tanner approaching. The man tossed a flask in his direction. "You and I have strong throats."

"Thanks, Chris." James took a swig from the flask. It was pretty strong brandy, but like Tanner had said he had a strong throat.

"Toni wants you for something."

"Varren again?" James asked with a sense of dread. All they had shot at recently were targets on the range and the odd varren that had escaped from the battle with the Blood Pack. They spent less time in armour and more time in fatigues.

"No, an escort job." Tanner said. "He wants you to take an asari down to the labs under the Triple C."

"Treeya?"

"That's the one."

It wasn't difficult to guess which one. Treeya was the only asari in the colony. She was apparently studying ruins on the colony outskirts, but that was all  
James knew about her work. She didn't talk much and had never acknowledged any of James's attempts of asking her out. "I've got work to do." That was all she really said when he tried.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Chris?"

Tanner wasn't being subtle; he was grinning and not trying to hide it. "Third time's the charm?"

"Very funny." It seemed that the whole of Delta team, except for Toni it seemed, knew that he was interested in Treeya.

"Better you than Essex." Tanner shrugged. "He's only given up on Kamille because she's with Mason, and Nadiya won't give him the time of day."

"Is _Sydney_ still in orbit?" James switched the topic.

"Nope, they left last week." Tanner raised an eyebrow. "You're not thinking of a transfer, are you? Because _somebody_ would be very disappointed." He pointed at that somebody.

James hadn't spotted April. He didn't until she charged up the path and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"See what I mean?" Tanner smirked.

April had let go of James' leg, and was now imitating standing at attention. She was too excited to remain still however, and was almost jumping on the spot.  
"Reporting for duty, sir." She grinned.

Tales of James' heroism during the fight against the Blood Pack had spread throughout the colony, and April had become an enthusiastic fan.  
James often found it hard to play along with April's wish to become a soldier. He knew that her father, Christine's husband, had been a soldier who had been killed in action shortly before April's birth.

"At ease, April." James managed to smile anyway.

"She insisted on coming out here to see the base." Christine had followed her daughter up to the Triple C. "I still remember when she came home wearing your helmet."

"It was a little big." April said.

"Don't worry." James told her. "In a few years it'll fit perfectly."

"Wait until she sees the armour." Tanner added. "Functionality and style, all in one package." He glanced to his left. "Treeya's here, by the way."

James looked up to see her. Treeya merely glanced in his direction, nothing more.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" April asked.

The question caught James off guard. "What? No, no. Soldiers don't stare."

"Says you." Tanner chuckled. "James will take you down to the labs." He said to Treeya. "And I'd better see this Mako Messner's brought in. No doubt a wheel's fallen off or something."

"It's only second hand." Christine said.

"Yeah, great for the wallet," Tanner shrugged. "But second hand stuff always goes wrong for me."

"Time for you to go home, April." James told the little soldier. "Time for me to go to work."

"Can't I go with you?" April pleaded. "Sir!" She added quickly.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." James told her. Before she got upset, he added: "Tell you what, you can keep an eye on the colony for me, go on patrol and secure it."

"Yes sir!" April saluted, grinned and skipped off to join her mother.

"You have a way with children." James was surprised by Treeya's comment.

"I guess so." He agreed. "Captain Toni asked me to take you to the labs."

"Mine before the Alliance moved in." Treeya murmured.

"Yeah, I'd heard about that." James struggled for something to say. "Uh…"

Treeya folded her arms. She was attractive, but difficult to look at too.

"Which way is it to the lab?" James gave up trying to make small talk.

"I thought you were supposed to escort me." Treeya almost smirked. "Follow me."

* * *

"Let me take a guess…" Essex smirked. "He didn't manage."

"Great soldier," Tanner said over the radio, "lousy charmer."

"He's not got much of a chance." Milque agreed.

"Whatever," Essex glanced at the various screens around the command centre. "I just hope we're done with this frigging gun. What good is it for these  
colonists anyway?"

"They weren't prepared last time invaders came." Nadiya stated.

"I could show them a thing or two about guns."

"I've seen your gun, Essex." Kamille half smiled. "Not impressed."

"Tanner, can you get Ross to adjust the plating on gun three?" Nicky asked, staying out of the argument. "It looks a little loose."

"In a moment." Tanner said. "Looks like it's getting steamy in there."

Nicky glanced up. "Essex looks pissed." He said quietly.

"I bet he is." Tanner laughed.

Kamille and Mason were kissing; their relationship had moved a long way away from subtle flirting.

"Funny how it doesn't work for Vega." Ross sounded half asleep or bored.

"I'm a heavy weapons specialist," Tanner protested. "Not a matchmaker."

"And don't we know it." Milque muttered. "You managed to blow up one of the turret generators last week."

Nadiya shook her head, suppressing a smile. "I'm going down to the range." She announced. "I need some practice."

"I could come with you." Essex suggested with a hopeful look on his face.

"Fine." Nadiya's response surprised them until she added: "A live target would be better practice."

"On second thoughts," Essex grimaced, "maybe not."

* * *

The sublevels below the Triple C had contained Treeya's lab. They still did, only her lab was now part of a secure complex and she been "politely excused" as people put it.

James still had no idea what to say. The monorail car with filled with an awkward silence.

"I've got work to do." Treeya had seen him open his mouth.

"I wasn't about to ask about that." James said.

"What were you going to say then?"

"What do you study?"

That surprised her, he'd never asked about her work. "I'm an anthropologist." She noticed the baffled look on his face. "I study people. Ancient people."

"Like the Protheans?"

"Yes."

"Does that include people alive today?"

"Sometimes."

"So…" James tried to think of something. "What's the strangest race you've studied?"

"Probably yours." Treeya answered. "I find it hard to believe that you evolved from primates."

"I'm flattered."

"It wasn't a compliment."  
_  
Damn._ James didn't show any discomfort and tried to treat it as a joke. But Treeya didn't joke; he rarely saw her crack a smile. "You must have had a lot of time to study all these races."

"Forty three years to be exact."  
_  
"Forty three?"_ James' couldn't keep the astonishment out of his voice.

"I suppose that's a long time for a human."

"And how old are you?"

Treeya looked indignant, perhaps asari were just as touchy about age as some human women.

"You look young, for your age, uh..." James tried not to dig himself a bigger hole. "I'm not saying you're old or anything like that. I was just asking."

Treeya visibly softened. "I'm one hundred and three."

The conversation was cut short by the car reaching the labs. Since the Alliance's arrival, they had been fortified with a heavy metal door, at least a metre thick and with added kinetic barriers.

It all seemed a bit unnecessary to James. He guessed that they had hazardous chemicals inside or something radioactive, but that was all he could think of.  
The security cameras must have seen them. A screen above the door activated and showed a man in an Alliance security uniform.

"Can I help you?" It sounded more like a challenge than a question.

"I'm here for my equipment." Treeya almost glared at the screen. "I'm Treeya Nuwani, I have authorisation."

The security officer checked something to his left, probably a computer. "Yes, you do." He sounded put out. He would make a terrible receptionist. "Who's the grunt?"  
_  
"Grunt?"_ James folded his arms. "Be thankful I'm in a good mood."

"This is Lieutenant Vega." Treeya explained. "He was sent with me."

The officer let his jaw hang for a moment. "Oh, sorry Lieutenant." He saluted hastily. "I'll open the doors."

"At least he likes you." Treeya muttered as the doors slid open.

"I'll give him _grunt_." He followed Treeya inside. The first thing they walked into was a decontamination system. "They use this kind of thing on warships."

For somebody with several centuries left to go, Treeya seemed to be very impatient. "Unnecessary, expensive and annoying."

The labs were pretty stereotypical, sterile white corridors with no decorations. Treeya seemed to know where she was going, James just followed her.  
None of the doors had signs, but they all looked reinforced and securely locked.

"I guess these guys don't study people." He muttered.

"Who knows what they study?" Treeya said. "They never tell me anything."

"Must be pretty annoying to be left out of the loop."

"Don't pretend to know how I feel."

"I do though." James said. "I might not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid. I didn't ask to be stuck here for two years, for all I know they're replacing Special Forces with mechs."

Treeya softened again. "I'm sorry." That was as much of a surprise for James as the fact that she was talking to him. "It's not your fault. None of us would be alive if you hadn't saved us from the Blood Pack."

"I was just doing my job."

"It was more than that."

"It was a team effort."

"Your Captain says that the battle would have been lost without you to rally the team."

She had a point. Only Ross, Mason and Essex had been close to panic during the battle, when Toni had been incapacitated, but none of them really knew how to lead.

"I guess you're right." James admitted. "Is this yours?" The door ahead was not reinforced or shielded, and was labelled "T.N".

"I'll be a few minutes." Treeya stepped inside the closed the door. James remained outside, a little crushed.

He didn't stick around for long. His curiosity was piqued by unusual noises coming from a lab close to Treeya's. He slowly approached the door in question and listened carefully. The sounds were difficult to hear through the reinforced metal and the thrum of the kinetic barriers, but there was definitely something else he could hear.

Buzzing?

"What are you doing?"

James spun round. The person who had seen him was a scientist, in his early thirties, who didn't look annoyed by James poking around.

"Sorry," James apologised. "Just curious."

"Aren't we all?" The man smiled. "Humanity has always been curious. I'm Frank Phelps." He extended a hand. James shook it. "And I know who you are, the one who saved this colony."

"Thanks." James guessed that Phelps was some sort of fan. He had enough of them. Thankfully Phelps was cut short by Treeya's door opening. "I have to go." James told him before returning to Treeya's lab. She was trying to haul out a metal crate. It looked like the crate was putting up a fight. "Let me." James took the crate from her and lifted it.

"You're stronger than I am." She stated the obvious, yet James thought he heard some admiration too.

"It's part of the job." He said. If she was impressed by strength then she would like Tanner, who had beaten the whole of Delta Squad at arm wrestling, even Toni.

The call came as soon as James had carried Treeya's equipment onto the monorail car. He almost dropped the crate out of surprise.

"Vega, come in." It was Toni. "Get to the barracks and grab your gear, ASAP."

"Varren, sir?" James asked.

"No, something else," Toni stated. "And bring Treeya with you."

"Why?" Treeya had heard the call. She did not look pleased; no doubt Toni was interrupting her work.

"Because some miners found some ruins." Toni answered. "And those ruins have started to block our long range communications. And we need some transportation; the colony rover needs an overhaul."

"Tanner said that Messner had a Mako." James said.

"Messner the merchant?" Toni was far from thrilled. "Fine, I guess that will have to do."

The doors opened again. James was surprised to see Frank Phelps enter the car. _He'd better not be here for an autograph. I'm a soldier, not a celebrity._ He thought darkly.

"I think I can help with your comms problem." Phelps announced brightly.

"The Captain didn't send for you." Treeya said icily.

"Bring him along too." Toni grunted. "Maybe two brainiacs can figure this out faster."

"Yes sir." James acknowledged. The car started to move and once again James found himself standing in awkward silence.

"So…" He began.

"I've got work to do." Treeya muttered.

"I was only going to ask if you wanted to bring this stuff to the ruins." James was irritated and didn't hide it this time.

_"Stuff?"_

"Maybe you two should cool down?" Phelps suggested. "At least for now."

Treeya turned away and glared out of the window. James remained silent.

Were all asari this moody? He just hoped that she calmed down before they reached the Mako.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Invasion

"Is it working, Tanner?" Toni asked.

"All the wheels are on, sir." Tanner was examining his omni-tool, showing a display of the Mako's hull. "Seems to be in good shape."

"I assure you that it is." Messner said. He was a merchant who had been paid to ship weapons to Fehl Prime. He was shifty, but he hadn't done anything wrong yet.

After months spent without armour, the Defender set felt a little strange on James. But he was glad to wear it again, and carry weapons, he felt like a soldier again.

"Who's driving?" Ross asked.

"Mason." Toni stated. "Treeya, you're navigating."

Treeya silently entered the APC. Essex glanced after her and shrugged.

"She's in a good mood." Tanner said sarcastically. "Third time isn't the charm then?"

"I didn't ask." James muttered. "Do you really need to bring that?"

Tanner patted his rocket launcher. "Better safe than sorry and this makes our enemies really sorry."

"If you say so." Nicky shrugged.

"Enough yapping," Toni was still limping, but only slightly. "Everybody in."

Essex grunted as Tanner squashed him against the wall. "It's a bit cramped."

"Deal with it." Toni grated. "Mason, get us moving."

Mason put the Mako into gear and the APC rumbled out of the colony. Messner peered after it, as if he was worried that a wheel really would fall off.

The Mako wasn't the most graceful or comfortable APC around, but it was tough and nigh unstoppable when it came to terrain. James rather liked them for that, and the big gun.

"Delta, load your weapons." Toni ordered. "But keep your safeties on until we know what we're up against."

James kept his Avenger loaded, but checked the clip anyway. Tanner had to double check his launcher, just to keep people from worrying about it.

"We're all set, sir." Nicky declared.

"Same drill," Toni said. "Korova, find a vantage point. We'll use Richards' drone for recon."

"Essex, can you budge up a little?" Tanner asked.

"Any further and I'll be kissing the wall." Essex complained.

"Sorry mate." Tanner shrugged.

"Maybe you should eat fewer cakes, Tanner." Ross suggested.

"It's not fat, it's muscle." Tanner protested. "I'm just a big guy."

"I think all of us hate the rations." Kamille joked, earning laughs from most of the squad. Toni remained stern. He seemed to be stuck like that. Even Nadiya laughed at the joke.

"Settle down, squad." Toni ordered. "Tell jokes back at the barracks."

The Mako rumbled on over the rocky terrain and out beyond the colony's scanners.

"We're in dark territory now, sir." Nicky announced. He meant that they were beyond radar range.

"We're relying on our eyes now," Toni muttered. "Keep them peeled."

"It's a shame the _Sydney_ couldn't stick around to give us orbital support." Mason murmured.

"That way." Treeya pointed out the route on the map.

James glanced at Phelps, who looked a little nervous crammed in with the marines and their guns. Kamille was checking her Tempests on his right and Ross was adjusting his Avenger's scope on his left.

_Well, he volunteered to come with us._ Vega was sat behind the cockpit, with his back to it. He turned his head to see where they were going.

Fehl Prime's terrain was mostly igneous rock with the occasional tuft of long pale grass. The colony had a few trees and gardens, but the rest of the planet was far from the rolling fields that most colonists envisioned before heading for the stars.

The radio began to buzz, then went off altogether. Mason flicked a few switches, it was hopeless however. "The radio's dead."

"Told you," Tanner murmured. "Second hand stuff always goes wrong."

"No, it's not the Mako." Mason said. "Something is jamming the radio. We must be close."

"Park behind those rocks." Toni instructed. "We'll walk from here."

Mason steered the Mako into cover and shut the engine off before opening the main hatch.

Kamille and Ross were the first ones out, followed by James and Toni.

"Clear." Kamille reported.

"Korova, Milque, find perches." Toni gestured at the rocks.

Nadiya nodded and began to climb the rocks. Milque crouched down at the beginning of the slope. As soon as Nadiya was at the top, she began to relay what she could see. "A small valley, with some sort of structure at the end." She said. "It's certainly not human."

"Richards, stay with the Mako." Toni ordered. "Send up the drone. Our short range radios still work, so you can send us tactical."

"On it, sir." Nicky activated his omni-tool and sent up a drone. "Images match Korova's description."

"She has got the sharpest eyes." Essex commented. "And the nicest legs."

"Be serious, Essex." Kamille sighed. "We're on a mission."

"Vega, Tanner, escort the civilians." Toni gestured at the others. "You're with me. Lyons, take point."

Kamille nodded and moved ahead, rifle raised. Toni followed her with Ross and Essex, James and Tanner stayed slightly behind with the two scientists.

The terrain was rough and difficult to traverse on foot. The Mako would have been fine on the rough grounf, but the path down to the valley was too narrow.

"Watch your step." James helped Treeya over some loose stones.

"Never pegged you for a gentleman, Vega." Tanner remarked.

"I do my best."

"No sign of movement." Nadiya radioed. The interference made her voice crackle.

"Starting to lose comms," Nicky added. "You're going out of range."

"Give us twenty minutes." Toni said. "If we're not back by then, bug out."

It was probably the last thing they wanted to do, but the orders stood.

The rocky road down to the ruins was uneventful, apart from the odd trip.

"Here's the marker the miners left behind." Kamille gestured at it with her gun.

"I hope they left this site untouched." Treeya murmured hopefully.

"What if something's in here?" Phelps asked, looking worried. "Who knows what kind of traps are inside?"

Tanner held out his pistol. "If it makes you feel better."

Phelps shook his head and backed away from the gun.

"Suit yourself." Tanner shrugged and holstered the pistol. "But if we run into trouble, I have my high explosive problem solver."

Treeya gave the weapon and wary look. James could almost see the protest forming on her lips. "Last resort only, Tanner." He said. "I'd like the roof to remain above our heads rather than on them."

"I used to be in the demolition business you know."

"Stop chatting." Toni grumbled. "Form up."

The ruins were deserted, but still powered. Green lights came from strips on the walls, which were a dull grey colour, yet shiny and metallic.

"This structure seems to be a late Prothean design." Treeya was almost speaking to herself. She ran a hand over the wall, ignoring the risk of a trap. "Their designs became simpler and more functional towards the end of their existence."

"Before their disappearance, you mean." Tanner corrected her.

"Existence." Treeya persisted. "We all have theories."

"I'll leave the science to you." Tanner shrugged. "I just blow stuff up."

"Interference is getting worse, sir." Essex patted the side of his helmet. "I can barely hear."

James began to experience the same problem. Static had filled his helmet and his HUD was unrecognisable.

"Turn off your radios and HUDs." Toni ordered. "Be alert, weapons free."

James pressed the emergency shut-off switch on his helmet. With the systems acting weirdly it was impossible to turn it off the usual way.

"I've got something." Kamille reported. "Captain, you need to see this."

They found Kamille and Essex standing in a large chamber, perhaps a main hall or meeting room, empty except for a strange device in the middle. It looked like some sort of pillar, only made of a strange organic material sprilling up to the top and ending in a green light.

"Amazing!" Treeya breathed, stepping forwards eagerly.

James held out his arm to stop her. "And possibly dangerous." He warned her. "Stay back."

"Well?" Toni prompted.

"It's not human, or any other design I've seen." Ross said. "What do the boffins think?"

"Boffins?" Treeya inquired.

"All I can say is that looks very strange." Phelps said. "And it might be what's blocking your transmissions. It looks new, which begs the question as to how it ended up here."

"It doesn't match the rest of the ruins." Treeya added. "Maybe it was put here for safekeeping."

"Yeah, that explains why they left the door open." Tanner murmured.

Treeya shot him a frosty look. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"Let it go," James glanced at them. "Both of you."

Toni limped up to the object and tapped it with his rifle barrel. "I don't like this thing." He stated. "Get everybody back. Tanner, prep a rocket."

"On it, sir." Tanner flicked the safeties off his rocket launcher.

"You can't!" Treeya protested. "We don't know what this thing is, we should study it."

"I agree with Treeya." Phelps announced. "We should at least examine this thing."

"It's jamming our transmissions." Toni argued. "It's a risk to the colony, a risk we can't take."

"So you're just going to destroy it? Just because you don't understand it?" Treeya demanded. "What if that makes things worse?"

"Vega, get her out of range." Toni barked. "I don't want any collateral damage."

James took Treeya's arm and dragged her back. She struggled against him, but he was stronger. Phelps decided not to persist and moved away.

Toni moved behind Tanner as the marine took aim with his launcher. "All yours."

"Roger that." Tanner waited for Toni to get back. "Fire in the hole!"

Treeya wriggled free of James' grasp and began to run towards the object just as Tanner fired the rocket.

James did the first thing that came into his head. He ran after Treeya and tackled her to the ground.

The explosion shattered the object, scattering pieces around the chamber.

"Jesus!" Ross gasped. "What the hell, Doc?"

"The threat is history." Tanner lowered his launcher.

"The Doc nearly _was_ history," Ross said, "Vega too."

Tanner noticed James getting to his feet and helping Treeya up.

"Bloody hell, James!" Tanner exclaimed. "Any closer and you'd be in pieces."

James ignored them. "Are you okay, Treeya?"

Treeya swatted his hand away angrily. "No, I'm not!"

"Sort it out later." Toni growled. "Richards, can you read me?"

"Yes sir." Nicky responded. "Is everything all right down there? Nadiya says she heard an explosion."

"The source of the interference has been destroyed." Toni explained. "We're on our way back. Check the long range comms."

Toni limped ahead, followed by Kamille, Ross and Essex. James and the others lagged behind.

"I'm sorry, Treeya." James said.

Treeya scooped up a piece of the object and said nothing in response.

* * *

The ride back in the Mako was mostly silent, apart from Treeya giving Mason directions.

Toni wasn't happy about what had happened, Treeya had nearly got herself and James killed. If the rocket had hit one of them it might have injured Tanner too.

"Hey, flyboy," Essex leaned forwards. "This isn't the way back to the colony."

"I don't know my way around yet." Mason admitted.

"Then where are we going?"

"We're here." Treeya told Mason.

Mason stopped the Mako and opened the hatch. Treeya stepped out first, before Toni could ask where they were.

They had stopped next to a battered prefab, overlooking the colony a few miles away.

"Where are we?" Essex demanded.

"This is one of my old research posts." Treeya explained. "I need to analyse this."

"Can't it wait, Doctor?" Toni grumbled.

"She's pretty stubborn, sir." James said.

Toni rolled his eyes. "Fine, just make it quick." He stayed where he was. "Richards, how are comms?"

"Online." Nicky nodded. "A little patchy, but they're working."

James followed Treeya into the prefab. There wasn't much inside, apart from a computer that was somehow still working. Treeya typed her password in and started a call.

It took a few moments for the call to be received. James noticed that it was going to Illium. When it did, another asari appeared on the screen.

"Friend of yours?" Essex inquired. "She's hot."

Treeya ignored him. "Doctor T'Soni, sorry to interrupt you."

"You didn't, Treeya." The asari said, turning away from something. "It's good to see you again."

"T'Soni?" James wondered aloud. "As in Liara T'Soni? The one who helped Commander Shepard?"

"Oh boy." Ross sighed. "Here we go."

"You've heard of me?" Liara asked.

"He admires Shepard." Treeya explained.

"Shepard is worthy of respect." Liara said. "Is something wrong, Treeya? You look a little upset."

"I'm fine." Treeya murmured. "But I need your help." She held up the piece of the object. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Liara examined it as best she could. "Where did you find this?"

"In a Prothean ruin, outside the colony here on Fehl Prime." Treeya explained. "It was jamming radio transmissions, so the Alliance destroyed it." She gave Tanner a brief scowl.

"Just doing my job, ma'am." Tanner murmured.

"If it's any consolation, Treeya, it's not Prothean." Liara said. "I've never seen anything like it… except…"

"What is it?" Treeya frowned.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified."

"By the asari?" Tanner inquired. "We'd better shift then."

"No, by the Alliance." Liara told them. "I've seen something like that before, when…" She paused, a pained look passed over her face. "When the _Normandy_ was destroyed."

James glanced at the object. "They said that the geth killed Shepard." He muttered. "This isn't geth technology."

"It's probably linked to the Reapers."

"The what?" Essex spluttered. "I thought they were a myth."

"They're not real." Kamille stated. "Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense."

"Shepard believed it." James argued. "That's enough for me."

"Oh please!" Essex guffawed. "A race of evil machines wiping out organic life? Shepard was nuts."

"You didn't see Sovereign." Liara countered. "Entire colonies have been vanishing recently, Reapers or not, be ready."

"Be ready for what?" Treeya asked.

"Fehl Prime is in danger, that device was meant to lure…" The screen dissolved into static.

Treeya tapped a few keys. Her efforts were futile though.

"Okay…" Essex shifted on his feet. "I'm going to have a sane conversation with Nicky and Milque."

"What you and Liara were saying about the Reapers," Tanner glanced at Treeya. "Do you believe it?"

Treeya held the strange material in her hands. "Liara was my mentor." She said. "I thought she was mad too, at first, but the more she explained the more it made sense."

"Colonies vanishing," James muttered. "That explains why the Alliance left us here and gave the colony those guns. They think we're next."

"Didn't Freedom's Progress go silent a while ago?" Nadiya frowned. "Wait…" She glanced at the computer. She murmured something in Russian.

"What?" Tanner inquired.

"Comms." Nadiya said. "Are the radios working?"

Tanner put his hand to his helmet. He tapped twice. "I've got nothing."

"Me neither." Ross said.

"What about short range?" Treeya asked.

James tried his. He could hear Nicky and Essex talking. "Still works." He declared. "But long range is out."

"Another one of those things?" Tanner pointed at the salvaged material Treeya was holding.

"Guys!" Mason called them over the radio. "Get out here!"

James rushed outside, just as a colossal shadow covered the ground and blotted out the sun.

_"Dios!"_ He breathed.

"My God," Tanner stared. "What the hell is that?"

"A ship that big in the atmosphere?" Ross stared at it. "Impossible!"

A ship had appeared out of nowhere. It was huge and ugly, a combination of metal and some sort of brown organic material. As it approached the colony, a cloud of some kind emerged from its front and began to descend.

Treeya glanced at the material in her hands. "It's the same." She murmured. "It's… Liara was right."

"Stop gawking!" Toni shouted. "Get in here now, we're going back to the colony!"

* * *

They would be too late.

The cloud was a swarm of tiny bugs, each one armed with a paralytic sting.

Some of the colonial militia tried to fight them off, but their guns were useless against the swarms. They could not be outrun or fought. Even a flamethrower only delayed the inevitable.

The swarms flitted through the colony, stinging and paralysing every single colonist, freezing them in place.

Within minutes, most of the colony was paralysed.

The ship angled itself so that its main engine was pointed at the ground.

The paralysed colonists could only watch in horror, as bug-like creatures came for them. They were dragging pods with them. They stopped to grab colonists and haul them into the pods.

One of the creatures began to shake. Then it rose off the ground, arms held out, as yellow light enveloped it.

It dropped again, glowing from the eyes and numerous fissures across its body.

When it spoke, it spoke with a deep booming voice. "We are the harbingers of their perfection. Prepare these humans for ascension."

* * *

Mason stopped the Mako within the entrance to the colony.

"Mason, keep the engine running." Toni instructed. "Stay with the scientists."

"But…" Treeya was about to protest.

"There's a bunker in the Triple C." Toni interrupted. "We'll clear a path."

"Captain," Nicky pointed at the swarms in the sky. "Stealth might be a better idea."

Toni grimaced. "You're right, Richards." He decided. "Don't fire unless fired upon, at least until we know what we're up against. Vega, Essex, take point."

James moved ahead, warily checking every corner and keeping his rifle raised. All he could see were the swarms in the sky and the huge ship.

The Triple C wasn't too far from where they had parked, but it was still farther than he would have liked.

Nadiya had been sent to find high ground, Milque stayed on the ground, watching their backs, Nicky's drone was easier to spot than Nadiya was.

"I'm in position." Nadiya whispered.

"What can you see?" Nicky was in charge of comms for the moment.

"No movement." She replied. "Nothing at all. It's like a ghost town, apart from the clouds."

"Stay sharp." Toni told her. "Alert us if something happens."

"Copy that." Nadiya acknowledged.

The lack of hostiles actually troubled James; he had no idea what they were fighting.

_Liara talked about Reapers. I hope to God these things can be killed._

They moved slowly and carefully. Tanner had been told to only use his launcher if they had no alternative. He was carrying the launcher on his back and was holding his pistol instead.

James gestured for the squad to halt. "Nadiya, there's something up ahead."

"I have no shot." Nadiya stated. "But it looks like… a human I think."

James peeked around the corner. _"Dios,"_ He breathed. "It is."

The man was part of the colonial militia. He was frozen in mid-run. He had discarded his gun in an attempt to flee.

"Check him." Toni instructed. "But do it carefully. Lyons, Ross, watch their backs."

James and Essex edged forwards, weapons raised. The man didn't respond.

James kept an eye out for hostiles as Essex checked the body.

"He's alive." Essex reported. "It's like he's frozen. He seems to be conscious, but unable to move."

"Like a stasis field?" Tanner suggested.

"Sort of." Essex agreed. "Damn, this is creepy."

"What the hell are we fighting here?" Milque wondered aloud.

James picked up the man's discarded Mattock and tossed it to Tanner. The marine caught it with little effort.

"Save your rockets." James said. "I think we're going to need them."

"Movement left." Nadiya warned.

Tanner and Ross turned and aimed their guns down the alleyway. Toni gestured at them to move in.

Tanner stepped into the alley and towards an old rover. The hatch was open.

He prepared a flash bang.

"Don't!" A quavering voice emerged from the rover. "Don't kill me!"

"Come out." Tanner barked.

The survivor slowly emerged, hands in the air and sweating.

"Messner?" Tanner frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." Messner lowered his hands. "I thought you were more of those things."

"More of what?" Ross asked.

"I have no idea." Messner adjusted his visor. "They came out of nowhere."

"How did you escape?" Ross arched an eyebrow, a sign that he was suspicious.

"I…" Messner looked embarrassed. "I hid in a dumpster."

"That explains the smell." Tanner muttered. "Your Mako is just down the road, get inside and stay quiet."

Messner nodded and hurried off.

"I still don't trust him." Toni murmured.

"We've got bigger things to worry about, sir." Kamille reminded him.

"Okay, keep moving."

James glanced at the paralysed man, wondering what he was thinking now, and moved forwards with Essex.

* * *

It took them five minutes to reach the Triple C, and there was still no sign of trouble. They only came across a few paralysed colonists. The door was sealed in response to an emergency.

"Richards, get the door open." Toni ordered quietly.

Nicky activated his omni-tool and began to hack the door panel.

"Mason, bring the Mako to the Triple C." Toni radioed. "Quietly. Pick up Korova on the way."

"Acknowledged." Mason replied.

"I've almost got it, sir." Nicky said.

"Look!" Kamille hissed, pointing at something.

Something vaguely humanoid was flying through the sky, but it was more like a bug than a human.

"What is that thing?" Ross whispered.

"Steady." Toni cautioned. "Don't fire, we're out of range."

They heard the Mako creeping up to the Triple C, Mason was easing it along at a slow speed. Nadiya was kneeling on the roof, keeping an eye out and using her scope.

"The door's open." Nicky announced.

"Great timing," Toni nodded. "Mason, get the civilians inside."

Mason hopped out of the Mako, armed with a Shuriken SMG, and led the non-combatants into the Triple C.

"Richards, Korova, get going." Toni instructed. "We'll…"

"Incoming!" Tanner warned.

The creature had spotted them. It was bringing friends. They were armed with some sort of gun, like a rifle, and were firing them as they flew in.

"Open fire!" Toni bellowed.

The squad opened fire. Nadiya picked off targets even as they sped through the air. The roar of the assault rifles filled the air.

"Get inside now!" Toni shouted. "There's too many."

"Sir…" Kamille began.

"That's an order!"

Milque ran inside, Kamille stopped arguing and moved inside too, followed by Nadiya and Nicky. Ross and Tanner persisted until Toni ordered them to go.

James was the last to move. "Captain!" He shouted. "Come on!"

Toni started to walk backwards, still firing. His limp slowed him down. He cursed and ejected an empty clip from his Avenger.

One of the little bugs hit him. Toni yelped and grasped his neck.

"Toni!" James yelled.

Toni reached back and hit the door panel. The doors began to close.

"You're in charge now, Vega," he shouted. "Make me proud."

The doors sealed. James never saw them take Captain Toni.

Slowly, he turned around and walked up to the control centre with heavy steps.

* * *

They took no chances. He was welcomed to the control centre by a look down the barrel of Nadiya's pistol.

"Sorry, Vega." She apologised. "Just making sure. Where's the Captain?"

"Gone." James answered slowly. "He's gone."

"Oh Jesus." Ross sat down heavily. "Now what?"

"James is next in line." Tanner stated. "Well then, Lieutenant? What do we do?"

James considered their options. They had few and the team was rattled, plus they had three non-combatants to look after.

"Nicky, is the defence grid online?" James asked.

"No, sir." Nicky shook his head. "I don't understand why, but it's been manually disabled."

"Can you get it working?"

"Yes, but it's going to take some time."

"We can't sit here twiddling out thumbs until its ready." Tanner grumbled.

"We can't fight these things off either." Essex argued. "There's just too many of them."

"And they've got guns and stuff that we've never seen before." Milque agreed. "We're really screwed."

"What about the colonists?" Treeya inquired. "You're supposed to protect them."

"She's right." Kamille agreed. "We should at least see what these things are doing to them. They could have killed them, but they've paralysed them instead."

"Maybe they like live snacks." Messner suggested. They all glanced at him, varying looks of disgust and repulsion crossing their faces. Messner adjusted his cap. "Just an idea, sorry."

"They might be experimenting on them." Phelps said.

"I don't care what they want them for," James loaded a fresh clip into his rifle. "We're getting them back. I'm going to look for them, who's with me?"

Nicky stuck his hand in the air.

"Sorry, Nicky." James sighed. "I need you here to get the defences working."

"I'll come with you." Tanner rumbled.

"Me too." Nadiya added.

"Beats sitting around here." Essex agreed.

"I'm coming too." Kamille said.

"I would go with you," Ross shrugged. "But somebody needs to keep this place secure."

"That's fine, Ross." James accepted. "Anybody else?"

"I'll stay with Ross," Milque decided. "Just in case those things come back."

"I'll follow you." Treeya volunteered.

"Doc?" Essex raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure?"

"I care about these people too." Treeya said firmly. "I want to help."

"Okay," James nodded. "We'll swing by the armoury and gather some ammo and weapons. Ross, Milque, look after the others until we get back."

"Good luck out there, Vega." Ross gave him an informal salute.

"Thanks, Ross." James nodded. "Follow me and stay close. It's time to frag some bugs."


	4. Devastation

The doors to the armoury were firmly locked. In the end, Tanner used a frame charge to remove the doors entirely.

Messner had shipped weapons to the colony. Most of them were standard rifles and handguns, but they were better than nothing.

"Nadiya," Essex tossed a Vindicator to Nadiya. "That'll better at close quarters than your rifle."

Nadiya checked the clip. "Thanks."

Tanner collected some extra power cells for his launcher and more explosives. "Those things might have tanks or heavy armour." He reasoned. "I'd like to be prepared for full scale war."

"Well, this is war." Essex agreed as he picked up thermal clips for his Avenger.

James didn't know what kind of weapons Treeya had trained with, if any. He handed her a pistol. "It's pretty simple, aim and fire." He told her. "Do you know how to load it?"

Treeya took the pistol and inserted a clip. "Yes."

"Good." James smiled. "Aim for the chest, but hit them in the head if you can." He glanced at the rest of the squad. "Is everybody ready?"

"Ready and willing." Kamille nodded.

"Try not to engage if you can help it." James told them. "We're outnumbered,"

"But not outgunned." Tanner added.

"And we need to find the colonists first." James continued. "Once we've secured them, we'll set the guns to blow that ship to hell."

"It might be better to drive it off." Kamille suggested. "It's a big ship, blowing it up this close could destroy the colony."

"So let it take off," Tanner shrugged. "And then blow it to hell."

"If we can call for help then the Alliance navy can do that for us." James murmured. "But comms are offline."

"Leave it to Nicky." Essex said. "The kid's shaky, but he's smart."

"Okay, on me." James led the way out of the armoury.

Toni had closed the doors to the Triple C. James opened them again. Nadiya stepped out with her camo on.

"All clear." She whispered before turning visible again.

"Kamille, take point with me." James instructed. "Tanner, watch our backs."

"Roger that." Tanner hefted the Mattock. "Who needs fly-swats for these bugs?"

James moved ahead with Kamille at his side. The bugs seemed to be gathered around the east side of the colony, where their ship had landed. It was in the industrial section, where the mines and fuel depot were located.

"If we have to, we could blow up the fuel depot." Tanner said. "Might not destroy the ship, but it could turn the numbers in our favour."

"Only if we have to." James decided. "Remember, we're here for the colonists. Treat this as a hostage situation."

"A freakishly weird one." Essex muttered.

They stuck to the shadows, wary of the swarms hovering in the sky. The bugs hadn't found them yet; perhaps they thought they had captured everybody.

James checked his HUD for squad status. It unnerved him to see that Toni was apparently still alive.

If either Messner or Phelps were right, then he was suffering.

_I don't think they take POWs. What the hell do they want with these people?_

"Hold up!" Kamille hissed. She peeked around the corner. "There's a squad of them heading this way."

"Up here," Nadiya vaulted onto a storage crate and up onto the ledge of a building. James noticed that it was the refuelling control station.

James clambered up after Nadiya. As a former climber, Nadiya was dextrous, but James wasn't. Tanner had the hardest time getting up.

Nadiya opened one of the windows and slid inside. The others followed. James motioned at them to stay down.

Carefully, he peeked down at the road. A squad of five bugs were walking towards the building. They were ugly and menacing. James could see the strange weapons they carried, a blend of organic material and metal. They stopped and stood, as if standing at attention.

Two more bugs appeared, escorting a hovering pod. James could make out a face through the orange canopy. He had no idea who it was. The aliens were taking the victim towards their ship.

Their identity hit him suddenly.

"They're collecting people." He whispered. "They must be Collectors."

"Shit!" Essex hissed. "So much for myth. I'm starting to think that Shepard was right."

"I don't think there's any question now." Tanner agreed. "When do we blow them up?"

"Not yet." James whispered. "Nadiya, can you track them?"

"Easily." Nadiya nodded. "I'll find a high spot and give you a route. Give me five minutes."

She activated her cloak and vanished, making no noise as she slipped away.

"That kind of freaks me out." Essex murmured.

"Be glad she's on our side then." James said. He noticed that Toni's life signs had faded completely. _Sorry, Captain. I'll try not to let you down._

It took Nadiya less than two minutes to find a vantage point. "I'm in position." She whispered. "Head out through the windows. There's a covered walkway along the fuel lines, follow it."

"Got it." James acknowledged. "With me." He slid out through the window and stepped into the walkway. He waited for the others to follow him before leading the way.

"Where are you, Nadiya?" Essex asked.

"The sentry tower on the wall." Nadiya answered. "Don't worry about me."

"What can you see?"

"A lot of those bugs." Nadiya was speaking quietly. "They're gathered at the base of the ship, taking pods inside. There are a lot of them, more than I can count, they keep coming and going. Wait…"

"Nadiya?" Essex frowned.

"Another one just showed up and it's…" She paused. "Glowing? Yes, it's glowing. It seems to be giving the other bugs orders."

"We're getting closer to the ship." James told her. "Any threats?"

"Hold on." They heard Nadiya shift slightly. "No, but be careful anyway."

James moved quickly, but cautiously, trying to keep the noise down. He wished they had silencers, but none of their weapons had been outfitted for covert ops.

They came to the end of the fuel line and got their view.

"My God," Tanner murmured. "There's so many."

That was an understatement. Pod after pod was going into the ship, and more were coming in.

The glowing Collector seemed to be ordering the other ones around. Listening carefully, James could hear it speaking in a deep voice.

"Vega, I have eyes on the leader and a clear shot." Nadiya radioed. "Permission to fire?"

James wanted to agree. He could see the colonists being dragged onto the ship like processed meat.

But there were just too many Collectors, and the ship was probably armed with fearsome weaponry. He was gripping the rail tightly with his left hand, his Avenger in the other.

"James?" Treeya noticed his indecision.

"Hold your fire." James had to force the words out.

"What?" Essex exclaimed.

"There's too many of them." James explained. "We need an edge."

"Explosives aren't an option," Tanner assessed. "And I know that sounds weird coming from me. As long as the colonists are here, I can't risk a shot."

"Let's not forget that we're standing on a fuel line too." Kamille added.

"Vega, I can see movement." Nadiya warned him. "Down the road, it looks like some Collectors are after something."

"Head back to the refuelling control centre." James ordered. "We'll regroup there."

"Going silent." Nadiya acknowledged before presumably activating her cloak.

James gestured for Tanner, who was at the back, to take the lead.

They made it halfway before it happened.

"Listen!" Kamille whispered. "Can you hear that?"

Screaming. High and frightened.

"Head for the rendezvous." James swung over the rail. "Go!"

He jumped down onto the road and began to run. Treeya jumped down after him, despite the squad telling her not to.

The screams stopped before James rounded the next corner. He sprinted towards a separate fuel line and followed it round.

He froze when he saw them.

"No…" He almost dropped his rifle. He ran over to the two frozen figures. "No, no, no!"

One of them was Christine, the other was April. They had been trying to flee, but one of the bugs had caught them.

Heedless of the danger, James tried to help them. He called their names, tried to move them, but nothing worked.

He heard running footsteps and brought up his rifle.

"Treeya?" He gasped.

She noticed Christine and April frozen in mid-run and almost cried out. "Not them!" She was almost sobbing. "Why is this happening?"

James had no answer for her. He sighed and put a hand on little April's shoulder. "Hang in there, soldier." He whispered. "I'm going to save you. I promise."

April couldn't respond. Her eyes followed James', but no words came.

"James!" Nadiya radioed urgently. James looked up and saw her on the wall. "Hide! They're coming!"

James grabbed Treeya and dragged her behind some pipes.

Moments later, they came for mother and daughter. The Collectors showed no remorse, mercy or sympathy as they took them and put them inside the cramped pods.

Treeya began to aim her pistol. James stopped her and shook his head.

"Stay down." Nadiya whispered. "They're going."

James could see them escorting the pods away. The creatures didn't talk, or show any signs of being alive.

"They're moving down the road." Nadiya told them. "Move_ very_ carefully. Head for the RCC."

James checked the area before slipping out into the open. Treeya followed him quietly.

"We could have saved them." She stated.

"We're outnumbered." James argued. "Look, I'm sorry, I care about them too. But we need the rest of the squad and an edge. There's nothing we can do right now."

Treeya saw his point and lowered her eyes. "Sorry." She sighed. "I shouldn't blame you. You're doing your best."

"If only it was enough." James murmured sadly. He put his emotions aside and led the way.

* * *

They were waiting for them in the RCC. Nadiya must have seen them, Essex opened the door and ushered them in.

"You want the bad news or the bad news?" Essex asked.

"I'll go for the bad news." James decided.

"They're not leaving any time soon." Essex said. "According to Nadiya, they're searching the colony."

"What for?" Treeya asked with a sense of dread.

"Us, I guess." Essex removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. "We're pretty much screwed."

"And the bad news?" James prompted.

"Our way back is being patrolled by Collectors." Essex put his helmet back on and tapped it, testing the radio.

Tanner came down the stairs, looking slightly worried. "What happened back there?"

"They got Christine and April." James answered sadly.

A look of dismay crossed Tanner's face. It soon turned to anger. "Damn those things!"

"Has Nicky got the defences online yet?" James asked.

"We don't know." Kamille replied. "We decided not to risk a call."

"All right." James checked his Avenger. "We need to head back to the Triple C. Nadiya, can you watch our backs?"

"I wish someone would watch my back." Nadiya complained. "Don't worry, I'll do it."

"I could watch your back, Nadiya." Essex smirked, still clinging to his humour.

"You're the best shot and scout in the team, Nadiya." James told her. "We're going to need you."

"Well, when you put it like that." Nadiya smiled briefly. "Get going, I'll keep you covered."

She went out through the windows again. James led the others down onto the street.

Once again, they stuck to the shadows. Nadiya kept them updated and provided the route.

In the end though, their luck ran out.

"Collectors on your six!" Nadiya hissed.

"No chance of outrunning them." Essex charged his biotics. "Get ready."

There were six of them. They must have spotted the squad, they came running and firing.

"Fire!" James squeezed his trigger. His prayers were answered when one of the creatures went down. They could be killed.

Essex slammed two of them into the ground with his biotics, Kamille finished them off.

James and Tanner kept the other two suppressed until Nadiya picked one off with a headshot and Treeya flung the other one out of cover with her biotics, exposing it to a volley of bullets.

"Run!" Nadiya called. "There's more of them!"

"Fall back!" James ordered. "Essex, Kamille, with me. Nadiya, cover us. Tanner, take point."

"You'd better not die back there." Tanner growled. "Treeya, stay close."

James, Essex and Kamille alternated between running and shooting at their pursuers. The fact that they could fly was irritating. Fortunately, Nadiya kept shooting them down.

As they came into visual range of the Triple C, James risked a radio call. "Nicky, open the doors!"

The slid open as soon as Tanner came close. Nicky, Mason and Ross were on the other side and provided covering fire as the squad ran inside. Milque was on the balcony, providing sniper support.

"Tanner," James could see the Collectors getting ready to swarm inside. "Use your launcher."

"My pleasure." Tanner unslung his rocket launcher. "Fire in the hole!"

He sent a rocket speeding into the mass of bugs. Gore and chitin flew in all directions.

"Everybody inside!" James ordered. "Mason, close the doors."

Mason hit the switch as James and Tanner ran into the building.

Kamille fired through the breach, keeping the Collectors away.

A shot hit her in the shoulder. Kamille staggered, crying out in pain.

"Kamille!" Mason cried, running to her.

"Mason, no!" Tanner shouted. He was too late.

The next three shots passed through the gap just before the doors closed and hit Mason in the back.

The pilot hit the floor at Kamille's feet. Blood began to pool around him.

Kamille fell to her knees and turned Mason over, cradling him in her arms. "Get some medi-gel," her voice was halfway between a sob and shout. "Now!"

"Kamille." James knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

Kamille stared down at Mason and saw that James was right. She closed his vacant eyes with a trembling hand.

"He died for me." She whispered. "Why did he have to die?"

"Kamille, we can mourn him later." James told her. "He gave his life for yours; he wouldn't want you to give up now."

Kamille choked on a sob. "I was… I was waiting for the right time… to ask him to…" She shook as she sobbed out the words.

"I know, Kamille." James said gently. "I know."

Something hit the doors. Violently.

"Shit!" Tanner aimed his Mattock at the doors. "Everybody get back."

James had to drag Kamille away. "Nicky, did you get the guns online?"

"They're charging." Nicky drew his SMG and grasped it tightly. "We can't wait for them though."

Milque ran down the stairs, almost tripping. "What's going on?"

"No time. Treeya, Essex, head for the labs." James instructed. "We'll follow you."

"But…" Essex began.

"Go!" James ordered.

Essex shut his mouth and followed Treeya down to the monorail. Milque saw Mason on the ground, guessed what had happened, and followed Essex and Treeya down to the monorail.

Kamille turned her grief into quiet anger and drew both Tempests, her teeth bared and tears on her cheeks.

They edged backwards, heading for the monorail and keeping the door in their sights.

At least the doors were tough. Whatever was bashing them was struggling to break them.

James was the last one to step into the monorail car. It began to descend, too slowly for James' liking.

"Treeya, is there another way out of the labs?" James asked.

"I don't know." Treeya turned to Phelps. "Is there?"

"Why are you asking me?" He demanded.

"You were in charge of the refitting."

Phelps shivered. "Yes, there is another way." he answered. "Through the foundry."

"Good." James turned to Tanner. "Collapse the tunnel as soon as we reach the labs. It might buy us some time."

Tanner nodded and removed a charge from his belt. "This should do the trick."

The car stopped at the lab entrance. Nobody was inside to greet them.

"Now what?" James recalled the guard who had let them in. What if the labs could only be opened from the inside?

"I can get us inside." Phelps stated. "You, err… tech guy, Nicky? I'm going to need your help."

"Make it fast," Ross told them. "I think we've got company."

"Oh crap." Milque hissed.

The Collectors had forced the Triple C's doors open. They were flying down the shaft.

"Tanner, prep that charge." James had to shout over the gunfire. "Phelps, Nicky, get those doors open ASAP."

Nadiya gave Treeya her Vindicator. "It fires in bursts, make them count."

Treeya wasn't confident with the weapon. To her credit, she did kill a few Collectors.

"What's the holdup Nicky?" Essex called.

"Almost there." Nicky tapped a few more buttons. "Got it!"

"Get inside," James shouted. "Tanner?"

"It's ready." Tanner hurried back with a detonator in one hand and his pistol in the other.

James hurried through the door. "Do it."

Tanner smiled as he pressed the button. The charge exploded and brought down the tunnel, blocking the lab entrance and crushing the Collectors in the shaft.

"Nothing like a good bit of pyrotechnics." Tanner chuckled.

James didn't laugh. Mason's death was too recent for him.

* * *

The labs were deserted. Once Nicky had access to the control room, he discovered that the lab personnel had tried to flee.

They had made it the surface, where the swarms had found them.

Kamille was sitting on the table, looking down at her feet. Treeya was trying to keep her from despairing.

It was hard to see for the rest of Delta Squad. Kamille was usually tough and determined, seeing her like this was bad for morale.

Nadiya found the security camera banks on the left wall and turned them on.

The colony was all but devoid of life now.

"There's my shuttle," Messner pointed at the lower left screen. "Even if my freighter is toast, we can use the shuttle to escape."

"Yeah, I could fly it." Milque added. "Well, maybe."

"They'd just blast us out of orbit." Tanner grunted. "And we're still stuck down here."

"Not to mention that you were thrown out of flight school," Essex reminded Milque. "Because you were a crap pilot."

"Don't remind me." Milque sighed. "I didn't mean to crash the training shuttle."

"We can't save the colonists if we run away." Ross stated. "And like Tanner said, we're stuck down here."

"Vega," James to turned to see Nicky. The man gestured at him to follow. James followed him out into the hall.

Nicky closed the door behind him. "Something's up."

"Go ahead." James nodded.

"Did you ever wonder about all this security?" James nodded so he continued. "They were trying to keep somebody out."

"Who?"

"A Cerberus agent." Nicky spoke quietly. "They thought that it was Messner. And I know why these labs are so secure now, they were studying these Collectors, they have some of those little bugs in cryogenic storage."

That explained the buzzing James had heard in the labs. The scientists must have been running tests on them.

James sighed and considered his options. "Nicky, I need you to back me up." He said. "We're going to have a chat with Messner. The last thing we need is a shot in the back."

"Okay, sir." Nicky nodded. "I'm with you."

James and Nicky stepped back into the room. James glanced at Messner, who was leaning against the left wall.

"Nicky, bring it up." James said. Nicky understood what he meant and went to the computers.

James walked up to Messner. Without warning he grabbed him by the collar and turned him to face the wall, pressing his head against it. "Essex, search him."

"What?" Essex was dumbfounded.

"Search him," James repeated the order. "Do it!"

Essex did as he was told and searched the merchant. "Nothing, he's clean."

James turned him around again. "Who are you working for?"

"I'm just a merchant!" Messner protested.

"Not according to this." Nicky pointed at the screen. "You're with Cerberus."

"Cerberus?" Treeya was lost. "What's Cerberus?"

"Human supremacists." Tanner growled. "Mean bastards." He cracked his knuckles. "Want to give this guy a room with me for company? I only need two minutes."

"I'm staying out of this." Milque stepped away.

"Grow a backbone, Milque."

"I don't know anything!" Messner screamed. "Oh God! Please don't kill me!"

"James!" Treeya shouted. "This borders on torture, stop it!"

"I'm not with Cerberus," Messner insisted. "I'll tell you everything, I swear."

"Start talking!" James snarled. "Or I'll let Tanner beat you to a pulp."

"They contacted me, they paid me." Messner admitted. "They wanted me to bring supplies here, and stuff for one of their agents."

"Who?"

Messner pointed with a quivering finger. _"Him."_

"Me?" Essex held up his hands. "Whoa, I'm Alliance through and through and I think asari are hot, turians are kind of cool too."

"He's not pointing at you." Nicky pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Phelps. "They never managed to keep the Cerberus agent out, because he was already in, and behind the security improvements. Clever plan, Phelps."

Phelps raised his eyebrows. "Well…" He shrugged, dropping his usual demeanour. "It looks like the cat is out of the bag."

James dropped Messner and turned to face Phelps. "Tell me everything."

Tanner cracked his knuckles again for emphasis.

Phelps didn't even try to deny it. "Cerberus wanted intel about the Collectors." He explained. "We've been studying their little bugs, the seekers, down here. But that wasn't enough. We have quite a lot of data now, all recorded, all I had to do was ensure that the Collectors came here."

"You lured them here." Kamille glowered at him. "You let this happen."

"It's a small price to pay."

James snarled and grabbed him. "A small price?" He bellowed. "People are dying or worse!"

"If it's any consolation, the Collectors take their victims alive." Phelps said. "After that... well, we're still trying to find out."

James glowered at him fiercely. "Where do you keep your intel?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm asking nicely."

Phelps shook his head. "You get me off this rock alive, and I'll give you a copy."

James let go of him. "Ross, keep an eye on this _pendago_."

"Surely you're not considering his offer?" Tanner frowned.

"Just keep him alive." James muttered. "We're still going to save those colonists, if we can." He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Essex called after him.

"I just need a moment." James left it at that and closed the door behind him.

"I think he's losing it." Essex murmured.

"Have faith in him, Essex." Nadiya said. "He's had a rough day, we all have." She glanced at Kamille.

Tanner shrugged and went over to the computers. "Nicky, give me a run down on security."

Milque glanced at Messner. "Can we still hitch a ride on your shuttle?"

Messner nodded desperately. "Of course, just don't let that guy hit me!"

Treeya gazed at the door James had gone through. She battled briefly with her confidence, and then walked outside.

James was sitting against the wall, with his rifle in his lap and his helmet on the floor by his side.

Treeya sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, James?"

"You saw what happened." James answered slowly. "I left Christine and April to be taken by those things. Mason died on my watch and now I'm making deals with Cerberus scum."

"Circumstances are cruel." Treeya said.

"Do you think I made the right choices?"

"James, we're fighting for our lives." Treeya answered. "You've done all you can, sometimes we have to make hard choices."

James sighed. "If I was as good as Commander Shepard, I could have saved those colonists."

"You're not Shepard. You're James Vega." Treeya laid her head on his shoulder. "And I believe in you."

James glanced at her. He could see that she was being sincere. "Thank you, Treeya."

The door opened again. "Vega," it was Nicky. "You'd better see this."

James put his helmet back on, stood up and followed Nicky into the room.

"There's something forcing its way through the rubble in the shaft." Nicky pointed at it on the security monitors.

"Ruining my work." Tanner added darkly. "I take pride in tactical destruction."

Whatever it was, it was big. The footage was fuzzy and the camera was damaged, they couldn't see it clearly.

Glowing eyes appeared through the rubble.

"Holy shit!" Essex breathed

"What is that?" Nadiya whispered.

The camera failed at that moment. Nicky tried to bring it back online. He sighed. "It's dead."

"We'd better get ready to move." James said. "Nicky, do you have a route?"

"Yes, but it's the only way." Nicky showed James the map on his omni-tool.

"Lead the way. Ross, follow him and keep Phelps close."

Ross jabbed Phelps in the back with his Avenger. "If you try anything, I'm going to put a bullet in you."

"How thrilling." Phelps muttered.

"Tanner, can you do anything to delay whatever's chasing us?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Tanner shook his head. "These walls in here are too thick and too tough, I'd need an earthshaker charge or something really powerful."

There was a crashing sound in the distance.

"No time." James stated. "Nicky, take point."

Nicky checked his SMG and stepped outside, followed by Ross, who was pushing Phelps ahead. Tanner and Kamille followed him out.

James kept an eye on the corridor as they moved. Nadiya stayed with him.

"James, we need to keep moving." Treeya reminded him.

The lights crackled and went out. The emergency lights filled the corridors with dull red light.

Glowing blue eyes appeared in the darkness.

The creature clanked forwards on spiked limbs, filling the corridor.

It was armoured in silver plating and radiated terror.

When it opened what seemed to be a mouth, it revealed a maw filled with rotting heads, wires and tubes running from their skulls.

One head caught James' eye.

_"Toni?" _

The head was barely recognisable, half of it was grey and sagging, but the other half was all too familiar.

"Fall back!" Nadiya called, bringing James to his senses. He began to hurry away from the horrible creature.

Messner was its first victim. Unable to take any more, he began to shake and sob, crying out for mercy.

James turned to call to him. He was too late.

Beams of light shot out of the creature's eyes and punched through Messner's torso, leaving a gaping hole behind.

Messner dropped to the ground, instantly dead.

James sprinted to catch up with the others. He knew that they had no chance against the creature in close quarters.

"Nicky," he radioed. "Is there only one way out?"

"I think there's a service tunnel that leads to the foundry." Nicky responded.

"Tanner, Essex, Kamille, Nadiya, take the service tunnel." James instructed.

"Are we bait?" Essex shook his head. "I'm not being bait."

"If we can draw that thing in one direction, we can flank it from the other." James told him. "There's no time to argue, go!"

"You heard him," Tanner shoved Essex towards the service tunnel. "Let's go."

James caught up with Nicky and explained his plan.

"It's worth a try." Nicky shrugged. "Did you say that thing has Toni's head?"

"It's not Toni." James stated firmly. "Not anymore."

"They must be trying to scare us." Milque realised. "And it's working."

"They're called Praetorians by Cerberus intelligence." Phelps announced. "And you really should run. Fighting those things is suicidal."

"Shut up." Ross jabbed him with his rifle.

James heard the Praetorian screech. He quickened his pace and told the others to do the same.

"It's following us!" Nicky realised.

"Good." James grimaced. "The others can flank it, and Tanner has the best tool for killing it."

* * *

They finally reached the foundry. James' guts twisted as he saw the only way forwards.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ross groaned.

The way across was a wide metal gantry, big enough for two men to walk side by side, across a pit of molten metal far below. On the other side was the service tunnel, with a metal staircase leading up to the exit. The sky was above them, the smoke needed to go somewhere.

"We're close to the fuel lines," Milque recalled. "And that Collector ship."

James heard the Praetorian screech again. "We'd better hurry. I'll watch the back."

Nicky began to walk across the gantry with Ross and Phelps in tow. Treeya stayed with James to cover the rear. James knew better than to argue with her now. At least she still had the Vindicator Nadiya had given her.

James and Treeya began to follow Nicky and Ross from a distance, keeping an eye out for attackers.

When it came, it came from above.

The Praetorian had somehow made it to the top of the shaft. Now it came down and landed on the gantry, nearly splitting the metal.

Nicky opened fire on it. Milque went for his pistol, considering that his sniper rifle was useless at close range. James turned to engage, but a shout from Treeya made him turn back.

Collectors were flying down the shaft too, firing as they came.

_Where the hell are the others? _

As if in answer, there was a loud gunshot and a Collector fell without its head. A rocket hissed past and blew two more to pieces.

"Hit the big one!" James shouted at them.

Phelps took advantage of the chaos and shoved Ross back before making a break for it. In his bid for freedom, he charged madly past the Praetorian. The creature ignored him, seeing the marines as the bigger threat.

Ross cursed and fired at Phelps. The Cerberus agent made it to the end of the gantry before a bullet hit him in the leg. He yelped and hit the ground.

Ross turned his attention to the Praetorian and opened fire. The Praetorian's barriers protected it from the hail of bullets.

Tanner fired a rocket at it. The Praetorian stumbled slightly, but didn't go down. The gantry groaned ominously.

"Tanner, don't use rockets!" James yelled. "The gantry won't hold!"

"Make up your bloody mind!" Tanner shouted back, pulling out his Mattock.

"James!" Nicky yelled. "I need help!"

James sprinted towards Nicky, firing at the Praetorian.

The Praetorian shrugged the rounds off. It opened its maw, revealing the head of Toni and the other victims incorporated into its foul construction.

Nicky froze. In that moment, his fate was sealed.

The Praetorian lunged and stabbed its claws though his chest.

_"Nicky!"_ James cried. "No!"

Nicky fell to his knees, stared at the head of his dead Captain, and fell onto his front.

James charged towards the Praetorian, filled with mad fury. He opened fire, bellowing as he ran.

The Praetorian took to the air and flew back up the shaft. James threw bullets and curses after it.

"James!" Treeya brought him back to his senses. The Collectors were landing behind them.

James grabbed Nicky's arm, Treeya took the other one.

"Hold on, Nicky." He grated. "We're getting you out of here."

Ross and Milque had made it to the other side. Ross had planted his boot on Phelps' back.

James and Treeya carried Nicky. They were still being fired at. James' shields were down and a shot had grazed Treeya's arm.

"Tanner, shoot the bridge!" James shouted.

"But you're on…" Tanner protested.

"Bring it down, Tanner. Now!"

Tanner pulled out his launcher and took aim, but he didn't want to fire it for once.

"Shoot now, Tanner!" James shouted.

"Do it," Treeya cried. "Please!"

"You only had to ask nicely." Tanner muttered. "Fire in the hole!"

He launched the rocket.

James and Treeya just made it to the end before it hit the gantry, enveloping part of it in flame.

Weakened by the weight of the Praetorian and the explosion from the earlier rocket, the gantry could take no more. It fell with the Collectors still on it. It was too late for them to fly. They fell into the molten metal with it.

James and Treeya laid Nicky down gently. He wasn't going to make it, the sad fact was obvious. By now the others had arrived, and they could see that Nicky was dying.

"Vega…" he coughed up blood. "That really hurt. I shouldn't have… hesitated."

"You did fine, Nicky." James held his hand. "No, really, you did great, kid."

"I did." Nicky smiled. "Thanks, James…" his eyes glazed over. He stopped breathing.

Treeya choked on a sob.

James closed Nicky's eyes. "Adios, mi amigo."

Tanner bowed his head. Kamille gripped her weapons tightly, turning more grief into more anger. Essex sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Nadiya murmured a goodbye in Russian. Milque turned away from the sight. Ross kept his boot on Phelps' back, but was watching with sad agony in his eyes.

Nicky had been the youngest of their squad, and they had all taken him under their wings, he'd been like a little brother.

"I told you to run, Vega." Phelps interrupted the quiet moment.

James glared at him. He held out his hand.

Tanner gave him a pistol. James stood up and advanced on Phelps. "Turn him over."

Ross seized Phelps by the arm and turned him over. James shoved the pistol into his face. "Give me the data."

"Not a chance." Phelps sneered. "You'll just kill me."

James pressed the pistol against his nose. "You're going to die here!" He snarled. "Make it easy and give me the data!"

"James!" Treeya protested. "Stop this. Would Nicky want you to do this?"

James hesitated. He didn't lower the gun. "Give me the data, and I'll let you live."

"You'll let me go?"

"Yes."

"You'll let me live?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Phelps nodded slowly. He removed a small OSD from his belt. "It's all here."

James handed it to Treeya, who checked it on her omni-tool. "He's telling the truth."

James stood up and gave the pistol back to Tanner. "Let him go, Ross."

Phelps staggered to his feet. His injured leg was hindering him. "So… about that deal?"

"Get going." James growled.

"What?" Phelps was incredulous. "But you said…"

"I said I'd let you live and that I'd let you go." James stated. "And I am. Go."

Phelps looked murderous, and helpless, as he hobbled off and headed for one of the exits. James could have cared less about him though.

He glanced at all that remained of his friends. Treeya, Tanner, Ross, Kamille, Essex, Milque and Nadiya.

"No more hiding." He declared. "We're taking the fight to them. It's time to end this."


	5. The choices

_**I want some feedback after this chapter, the number of reviews is disappointing and this could be terrible for all I know. You don't have to say much, just what you think. **_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

They emerged on the eastern side of the colony. If they walked north, they would reach the Collector ship.

James glanced at his remaining allies again. He had to make a difficult choice.

Treeya now carried the intel, intel that could be used to destroy the Collectors. According to her, it contained anatomical details, a possible way to counter seeker swarms and a way to their home.

He needed to get it to the Alliance, but he couldn't leave the colonists to their fate.

"I need to tell you all something." He turned to face them. "It's important."

"Go ahead, James." Treeya encouraged.

"I need someone to get Treeya out of here." He explained. "That data needs to reach the Alliance."

"What about the colonists?" Tanner asked. "The Collectors must be about to leave."

"He's right." Nadiya agreed. "We don't have much time."

"That's what the rest of us are going to do." James said. "One of us will go with Treeya. The rest will stay with me. I won't lie; the attack is going to be suicidal. But if we can get inside the ship, or at least disable it, we might be able to save some people."

"All you had to do was ask." Tanner shrugged. "I'm in."

"I've got nothing left to lose." Kamille murmured. "I'll do it."

"I'll follow you." Nadiya said. "You're going to need my help."

"Well… shit." Essex shrugged. "I just want to look cool before I die."

"For once, I agree with that." Milque decided, steeling himself.

Ross shifted on his feet, looking embarrassed. "Vega… I'm not sure about this."

"It's okay, Ross." James assured him. "If you want to help Treeya escape, then you can. You'll still be helping the Alliance."

"Okay." Ross nodded. "I'll stay with her."

"You take care of Treeya for me," James told him. "The Mako should still be outside the Triple C and Messner had a shuttle parked outside the colony. That's your ticket out of here."

"Got it." Ross said. "Godspeed, James."

Treeya watched the exchange in silence. James could see that she was conflicted. "Treeya…"

"You're going to attack that ship," she stated. "With just five marines?"

"I know how stupid it seems." James admitted. "But we're out of options. Everything else I've tried has failed, and we've lost good people."

"What if you die?"

"Then I die." James shrugged. "I'm a soldier. I knew the risks."

"Are you afraid?" Treeya asked. "And be honest."

James sighed. "Scared shitless."

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Somebody has to take responsibility." James explained. "It's what Shepard would do."

"You'd make Shepard proud." Treeya put her arms around him. "Farewell, James."

"Goodbye, Treeya." James responded. "Stay safe now."

Treeya parted from him wordlessly, tears in her eyes. She thought that James was going to die.

He turned away as Ross led Treeya towards the Triple C and their chance to escape.

"Lock and load." James told his team. "We're weapons free."

"Now you're talking." Tanner grinned.

Essex charged his biotics. "Just point me at them."

"Nadiya, I need you on top of the fuel lines, Milque, support us from cover on the ground." James said. "Essex, use your biotics to expose the enemy. Tanner, save your rockets for now, and remember where we are."

"A fuel line." Tanner muttered. "Got it."

"Kamille, do what you do best." James noticed that she was still using her Tempests. "Let's get going."

James led them down the road. Nadiya moved on top of the fuel lines using the walkways.

Hopefully Ross could get Treeya off the planet.

If the rest of Delta Squad could somehow board the Collector ship, then they stood a chance of rescuing the colonists. They would probably die in the attempt.

They did find a loose end around one corner.

Lying with his back to a pipe was Phelps, the Cerberus agent. He'd obviously run afoul of some Collectors, who had shot him.

"We're getting close." Kamille murmured.

"Yeah, I can see the buggers." Tanner agreed.

"There's a lot of activity around the ship." Nadiya added. "I think they're getting ready to leave."

"Double time it," James began to run. "We're not letting them get away."

The Collectors were busy preparing for their departure. As far as James knew they must have forgotten about the Alliance marines still on the planet.

Or so he thought. The Collectors were not keen on witnesses.

"Nadiya," James called. "How many can you see?"

"Hundreds." Nadiya answered. "It's going to take a miracle to get in there alive."

"Better start praying then." Tanner suggested.

They passed the spot where Christine and April had been paralysed. The memory made James run faster, even more determined to rescue the helpless colonists.

Toni, Mason, Nicky, Christine, April. The Collectors would pay for all they had done.

"We're coming into visual range." Kamille glared at the ship. "It's time for payback."

They dropped into cover as the ship loomed up ahead of them. They could see the Collectors buzzing around it, herding the last pods into the vessel.

"Tanner," James didn't take his eyes of the colossal ship. "See any weaknesses?"

"Not from here." Tanner replied. "GARDIANs could penetrate its defences. My rocket launcher is, sadly, not powerful enough."

James had forgotten about the GARDIAN anti-ship guns around the colony. Nicky had left them to charge, maybe they would work now.

On the other hand, they could do more than disable the ship, they could destroy it and the colonists trapped inside.

It was a last resort, or something not worth doing at all.

"Get ready." James lifted his rifle. "Fire on my order."

"Any tactics?" Milque asked.

"Kill them all."

* * *

Ross was hiding his fear. Treeya could see that the marine was frightened though.

The colony seemed to be empty, apart from the ship on the east side.

Regardless, they took no chances. They were following the alleys back to the Triple C.

"We're close." Treeya whispered.

"Yeah." Ross removed his helmet briefly to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I've got a bad feeling about this though."

That could have meant anything. It could have been nerves or some sort of foresight.

They were hoping that the Mako was still intact. They could walk, but the armour plating, shields and weapons would help.

If Messner's shuttle was gone then they were out of luck, unless they somehow survived until an Alliance ship came to investigate.

The _SSV_ _Sydney_ had come when the colony had been attacked, surely it must have noticed that something was wrong.

The Triple C was in sight now. Treeya could see it as they walked towards the alley's exit.

Ross held up his hand. "Wait."

Treeya stopped. She was still clutching the Vindicator, which only had one clip left.

Ross shivered. "Fall back." He whispered. "Find another way to the Mako. Get in and drive, don't stop for anything."

"What is it?" Treeya could almost guess.

"A trap." Ross checked his Avenger's clip. He swore quietly, Treeya guessed that he was also lacking thermal clips. "Something's waiting for us. Go, now."

Treeya moved away, following the maze of alleys in an attempt to find another way.

Ross edged forwards, rifle raised. He was sweating and shaking. "Come on out!" He hissed. "Come on!"

He never saw it until it was too late.

The Praetorian landed in front of him. Ross fired on impulse. His shots bounced off the Praetorian's barriers, one of them went through his leg.

The Praetorian reared up, displaying the heads in its maw, and came crashing down.

Treeya heard Ross' scream, cut brutally short.

She was alone.

* * *

James was about to give the order to attack. They were all in position, ready for one last fight.

The Collectors were still oblivious to them. James even had a plan.

Tanner would use his launcher to take out large groups in the air, Nadiya would snipe the important ones, Milque would take out any snipers or heavies and the rest of them would take on the bulk of the infantry.

James waited for the moment.

His radio squawked.

"James…"

"Treeya?" James forgot about the plan and the fight. "Have you escaped?"

"No." Treeya was terrified, James could detect the fear in her voice. "I'm in trouble. Ross is… Ross is dead. I'm alone."

James shivered. The squad was waiting for him, keeping an eye on the Collectors too.

"Where are you?"

"Near the Triple C." Treeya whispered. "In the alleys. Something is hunting me. It's… that thing, the Praetorian."

"Can you reach the Mako?" James asked hopefully. "The cannon could kill it."

"No." Treeya's response put his hopes out. "It's too far and too open. That thing is waiting for me."

"James," Tanner looked grave, graver than anybody had ever seen him. "You have to make a choice."

James glanced at him, the Collector ship, and the path that led to Treeya.

"The colonists," he breathed, "or the intel."

"You have to choose."

"Save the colonists." Treeya urged. "The loss of one, of me, is better than the alternative."

"What about the intel?" Nadiya murmured. "Good people died for it. That intel could stop something like this happening again."

James was gripping his Avenger tightly, almost crushing its casing. His teeth were gritted and he was sweating.

_I can't do this! I'm not like Shepard, I can't do this!_

"I know you'd try to save everybody if you could." Treeya whispered. "But circumstances have made that impossible now. You've done your best."

James was inwardly reeling in turmoil. He could save Treeya and the intel she carried, or he could save hundreds of colonists, Christine and April could be saved.

Nadiya had a point; the intel could stop the Collectors. But would hundreds of lives sacrificed be worth the cost?

"James," Kamille tapped his shoulder. "We're running out of time."

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting." Essex tried to remain confident, but they could all see how nervous he was. Even Tanner was anxious, Nadiya too.

And he realised that rescuing Treeya from the Praetorian would attract the attention of the Collectors. His squad would have to stay and hold them off.

He would have to leave them behind.

Milque seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "I guess… we'll have to stay here, to cover you and to keep them busy."

"Damn it!" James hissed. "Damn it! I can't do this!"

* * *

Treeya edged out of the alleyway. There was no sign of the Praetorian.

Slowly she moved with her back to the wall, clutching the Vindicator.

She had been hiding for two minutes; she had forced herself to stop talking to James. He needed to concentrate. He had to save the colonists.

The colony was still silent. James hadn't started his assault.

She could hear her every breath, even the thudding of her own heart, but nothing from the Praetorian she knew was searching for her.

If she could just make it to the Mako, then she had a chance. She had no idea how to operate the weapons, but she could drive.

She peered around the corner and saw it. It was parked outside the Triple C and still intact.

It was out in the open though.

There was some distant gunfire. If she had to run, she had to do it now.

Treeya closed her eyes and counted to three. She began to run towards it.

A high screech filled her ears.

The Praetorian had found her. It dropped from the side of the Triple C and landed in front of her. It began to advance slowly on her, as if it was savouring the hunt.

Treeya lifted the Vindicator, which felt suddenly heavy and awkward.

Twenty four rounds. That was all she had left. Eight three round bursts.

It wasn't enough.

The Praetorian came closer, its claws digging into the stone. Its maw opened to reveal the heads within, including Toni's.

The man who had come to fight off the Blood Pack and had tried to fight off the Collectors, now he was a trophy for this thing, a sick example of what the Collectors did to people.

The Praetorian lifted its right foot, aiming the claw at Treeya's heart.

Something clattered next to it.

Treeya thought it was a stone until it exploded. The Praetorian reeled from the explosion, its barriers flared. Bullets pelted against its barriers and armour, fired from an assault rifle.

James had come for her. He was charging towards the Praetorian, firing a stream of metal at it.

The Praetorian screeched and charged towards him, bounding forwards on its metal limbs.

James rolled under its first swing and continued firing.

The Praetorian's barriers failed, but the bullets still bounced off its armour.

It spun round and swung an arm. James fell back, now holding a bisected rifle.

The Praetorian opened its maw, screeching and charging its beams. James rolled aside as they cut vicious scars into the ground.

"James!" Treeya threw the Vindicator. The weapon seemed to soar through the air in slow motion as the Praetorian screeched evilly and glared at James.

James jumped to his feet and caught the weapon, aimed and fired.

The Praetorian began to charge, only to stagger as Treeya resorted to another weapon. She was no expert, but every asari had biotics. She was flinging attack after attack at it, determination and a kind of mad fury lending her power.

The creature staggered under the assault as James charged towards it, firing as he went.

The Praetorian swung an arm, but James slipped onto his back and used his momentum to slide under the arm.

He hurled a grenade into the Praetorian's maw as he slid beneath it. He quickly found his feet and dived for cover.

The grenade exploded. The Praetorian stumbled, missing its front and maw of heads. It staggered for a few seconds and then tumbled into a limp heap of metal, oil and blood before disintegrating.

James picked himself up. "Treeya?"

"James!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She let go when the realisation hit her. "What about the colonists? Your squad?"

James didn't answer. He ran into the Triple C and bolted up the stairs, into the defence control room.

Inspecting the computers revealed that the GARDIAN laser network was active and ready to fire. Treeya had followed him up. She was watching him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Delta," James radioed. "SITREP." He heard gunfire. "Talk to me, please!"

* * *

"We're taking heavy fire, James!" Tanner had to shout over the noise. Essex was flinging biotics at the Collectors, using his Avenger to finish off enemies. Kamille was firing both SMGs at the same time. Nadiya was sniping from a catwalk above the road, picking off Collectors one by one, Milque was taking them out before they came too close.

Tanner threw down his empty Mattock and pulled out his launcher.

"Did you get Treeya?" Tanner shouted.

"Yes, I'm coming back for you." James responded.

"Don't!" Tanner told him. "We're done for, James. We're just buying time." He didn't feel sad or afraid as he blew up a trio of Collectors. "Don't let them get away with the Colonists, blow these sons of bitches to hell!"

He heard a cry. He looked up to see Essex holding his chest. He kept on firing, trying to take out another Collector.

The next round went through his neck. Blood spurted as Essex fell to the ground.

Milque's rifle overheated as he ran out of thermal clips.

Something yellow, similar to a biotic attack, flew past Tanner's head and hit Milque.

The sniper was flung away, dead before he hit the ground, his chest crushed.

Kamille let loose with a cry of anger and a storm of bullets, aiming at the glowing Collector as it walked calmly towards them.

A shot whizzed through the air and hit her. Kamille was killed instantly; the round had gone through her helmet and into her brain.

Tanner fired another rocket. His ammo counter flashed red; warning him that his ammo was low.

Just two rockets now.

He fired one and blasted another squad of bugs. He heard more of them flying overhead and saw them too late.

Nadiya fought to the last breath. But for once, they were too much for her. The bugs fired mercilessly.

Nadiya's body fell from the catwalk, riddled and bloody.

Tanner growled and stood up, only to be hit by three shots. One through the arm, another through the chest and another sliced the side of his neck.

"Tanner?" James was shouting desperately. "Tanner!"

Tanner watched the blood flow between his fingers. "You bastards… aren't going to take me alive." He grated. "One last rocket... one last fireworks show." He gritted his teeth and stood up, running out of cover. He took aim with the launcher.

_"For the Alliance!"_ He bellowed as he fired.

The rocket sped past the Collectors ahead of him and hit the fuel line.

The eastern side of the colony was filled with light and fire. Columns of flame filled the air.

Tanner's last display, taking many Collectors and Tanner himself with it.

* * *

_"No!"_ James slammed his fist down onto the desk, shaking with rage and sorrow. He glared up at the Collector ship.

"James…" Treeya whispered.

"I can't let them get away…" James murmured. "Not like this. Not after all they've done."

"But what if the turrets destroy the ship?" Treeya shivered. "The colonists are trapped inside. They'll all be killed."

"You saw what they did to Toni." James stated. "What if they do that to the others? What if they do that to April?"

Treeya didn't want to say it. She could see James' point. Perhaps destroying the ship and the colonists with it was merciful.

James was struggling though. He didn't want to kill hundreds of colonists.

If he let the Collectors escape, they would suffer. They would haunt him for the rest of his life.

If he destroyed the ship, they would hopefully die less painfully. But they would still haunt him.

Treeya felt more pity and sympathy for James than she did for any of the colonists in that moment.

Nobody should have to make such a choice.

She slowly approached James and placed her hand on his. "Whatever you decide, I'm here for you."

"I can't let them suffer." James' voice was shaking. "But I can't kill them either."

"Sometimes we have to make hard choices." Treeya reminded him. "You're not a monster, James. A monster would never have tried to save them. The Collectors are evil, James, you're not."

James absorbed her words in silence.

Slowly his hand moved to the switch that would activate the GARDIAN turrets.

Treeya never let go of his hand.

James pushed the switch.

The turrets rose out of their armoured shells and turned to aim at the Collector ship. The lasers they fired passed through the ship's shields and burned into the hull.

The ship withstood them for a few moments, but even the mighty vessel was unable to resist ten GARDIAN anti-ship turrets.

Explosions blossomed out of its hull. The ship was starting to fall.

Part of James wanted to stay and die with the colony, to be free of this nightmare.

But his primal instincts took over, and his last objective. He needed to get Treeya and the intel to safety.

He ran with her, out to the waiting Mako. He barely remembered climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

He put it into gear and steered it towards the nearest exit. Messner's shuttle was forgotten; he just needed to get the Mako beyond the blast radius.

As the Mako sped out of the gates, the Collector ship hit the ground. Its mass effect core went critical.

The explosion set off the remaining fuel lines, sending rivers of fire across the rest of the colony.

James never looked back, driving the Mako at full speed and pushing its engine to the limit.

The shockwave hit the Mako and tossed it into the air, flinging it into the ground. The Mako tumbled and rolled across the rocky surface. Plates went flying and a wheel spun away.

The fires began to settle. Ash slowly flew on the breeze.

James had no idea how long he lay in the crumpled cockpit of the Mako. He could feel blood on his skin, a gash on his forehead. His helmet had been broken in the crash.

Some of the blood wasn't his. Treeya was next to him, bleeding from several cuts. One leg was twisted under her at an unnatural angle.

James struggled to stand. He had to force the driver's chair away. He picked up Treeya's limp form and carried her into the hold.

The hatch was jammed shut. James booted it open and carried Treeya outside.

Grey ash greeted him as he stepped outside. He limped around the crashed Mako.

The colony was dead. Only ruins remained.

James laid Treeya down and knelt down next to her, staring at the remains of the colony.

So many were dead. His squad was gone, and the colonists were dead… by his hand.

What for? Some data that might help to stop the Collectors, was it worth the price?

He looked down at Treeya. She was still unconscious, perhaps that was for the best, she couldn't see the devastated colony.

James lifted his omni-tool and activated it. The device was barely working now, but he managed to call up the list.

It confirmed the fate of his friends.

_S Toni-KIA_

_C Tanner-KIA_

_K Lyons-KIA_

_N Korova-KIA_

_T Milque-KIA_

_A Essex-KIA_

_M Ross-KIA_

_N Richards-KIA_

_H Mason-KIA_

They were all gone, along with the colonists, along with Christine and April.

Only one name remained on his list.

_J Vega-Active_

James held his head in hands, despairing silently. Shepard had made hard choices and had lost friends. Had it really been like this? Had it been this hard? Had it been this painful?

"James?"

He looked down at Treeya. Her eyes were open, a hand reaching up.

James clasped her hand. "I'm here, Treeya. I'm here."

* * *

He lost track of the time. But once they were off the planet in Messner's shuttle, a passing Alliance patrol had picked them up.

The ship had taken them to the Citadel, to report the details to Admiral Hackett.

The Council was too busy, and uninterested in the plight of a human colony in the Terminus Systems.

"Lieutenant Vega, I understand that you faced a hard choice." Hackett stated. "You had to leave your squad behind to rescue a single civilian with intel on the Collectors, at the cost of your squad and the colonists."

"That is correct, sir." James' words were hollow. They had given him medical treatment, counselling and anti-depressants, but nothing worked.

"You chose to destroy the enemy ship?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't envy you, son." Hackett inspected the OSD. The little thing so many had died for. "In the short term, this can help the Alliance to defeat the Collectors. In the long term, it can provide new technology." He gazed at James. He could see that the marine was in pain, not physically, but psychologically. "Shepard would understand."

"Shepard is gone."

Hackett was silent for a few moments, inscrutable. "Shepard is alive."

James looked up, shocked by those words.

"And I can tell you now that the Commander would be damn proud of you."

"I don't know, sir." James lowered his head again. "I just don't know."

Hackett sighed. "You are dismissed, Lieutenant, unless there is anything else you'd like to add."

"One thing, sir." James requested. "The men and women of Delta Squad, my friends, fought bravely. I want them to be honoured."

"I know, son." Hackett said. "I will make sure that they are never forgotten."

* * *

Sometime later, they returned to the colony.

It was a home no longer, it was a grave.

James helped Treeya out of the shuttle. She was walking with a crutch, the doctors had saved her leg. She would always have difficulty walking now.

The ruined buildings of the colony waited for them. Rain lashed down through the air, like tears from the heavens.

James walked slowly through the remains. The buildings were now dark and grey, like crumbling tombstones.

He knew that all he had done had been in vain.

Hackett had told him in the end. Shepard had gone and destroyed the Collectors. The Commander had never needed the intel.

His squad and the colonists had all died for nothing.

He felt something against his foot and looked down. He barely recognised the object until he picked it up and examined it.

It was a toy that had belonged to April.

James held it numbly, his head reeling, until he passed it to Treeya.

He didn't know why or when he began to walk. Then he started to run, despite his leaden feet.

He didn't know where he was going either; he was blinded by the rain and his own grief.

_You killed them all. You did this._

_I had no choice! I couldn't save them!_

He remembered that moment when he had come across the paralysed April and the words he had spoken.

_"Hang in there, soldier. I'm going to save you. I promise."_

_I'm so sorry, April. I couldn't save you. _

He had failed her. He had broken his promise.

_"You're in charge now, Vega. Make me proud."_

_I failed you, Captain. I got them all killed._

He could see Kamille crying over her dead lover. He saw Nicky being killed by the Praetorian.

Even though he had never seen it, he saw the last moments of Delta squad. He saw the Praetorian crush Ross. He saw Essex, Milque and Kamille die. He saw Nadiya fall. He saw Tanner's last moments.

_"For the Alliance!" _

_I left you all to die. I ran._

_"You promised, James!"_ Little April screamed. _"You promised to save us and you killed us all!"_

He could see himself pushing that button again, ending the lives of hundreds of colonists.

He stopped in his tracks, feeling empty and hollow.

He could see April, trapped and paralysed inside a pod.

He had killed her. He thought he had been merciful.

He could see himself looking down at that pod. Slowly, the other James lifted a pistol. His finger began to curl around the trigger.

Had his decision been merciful? Or had he murdered her?

_"No!" _

The gunshot filled the air.

James fell to his hands and knees, tears and rain running down his cheeks. He knelt in the wet dust and mud, all that was left of the colony, where people had once strived to live and create a home. And he had taken all of that away and destroyed it, not the Blood Pack, not the Collectors, _him_. He was the one to blame.

"I failed you all!" He choked. "I did this!" He leaned back, shouting incomprehensible words mixed with sorrow and rage until he ran out of breath and his voice became hoarse.

He saw April again. She was wearing his helmet, grinning from ear to ear, even though the visor kept slipping past her nose.

_"It's heavy." _

_"You'll get used to it." James rapped his knuckles gently against it. "It keeps your head safe."_

_"It's a little big for me." She smiled and took it off. "You can have it back. When I grow up, I'll be a soldier, like you and daddy."_

James reached out for the helmet. His fingers curled around empty air.

April would never grow up now. She would never follow in James' or her father's footsteps.

James let his hand fall and knelt there in the rain, feeling numb and filled with despair.

He heard Treeya walking on her crutch. He didn't look up.

She put the crutch down and knelt in front of him, despite the pain it caused.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asked. "Why did you save me?"

James sighed. "At the time, I thought I was making the best choices. Now… I just don't know."

Treeya lowered her head, crying silently.

James lifted her head and wiped her tears away. "But I'm glad you're here."

She managed a smile, despite everything. James helped her back onto her feet.

They embraced each other, ignoring the rain and the pain. James really was glad that she was here, she knew what he was going through, and how to ease his pain.

Maybe he had made the wrong choices, he was no hero.

Now he knew the prices Shepard had paid. He felt the guilt and the regret, but he still had something to live for. He had to live with everything that he had done, that was what Shepard had done.

_All I can do now is remember them, keep them alive in memory. I will never forget them, not until the day I die, and then I'll see them again._

* * *

Months later, his life changed again.

He was stationed in the Sol system when the call came through. The marines were ordered to gather in the hanger and stand at attention.

Over the PA, they heard the call.

_"This is the _SSV Seattle_ to the incoming ship, identify yourself."_

_"This is the _SSV Normandy_, Commander Shepard requests permission to come aboard."_

"Permission granted."

He saw the ship itself, the _SSV Normandy SR2_, fly past. A shuttle left its cargo bay and travelled the short distance to the Seattle.

The shuttle landed in the hanger. The marines stood to attention as the shuttle doors opened.

None of them looked at Shepard, none of them saluted.

James watched as the Commander walked across the deck.

Shepard paused in front of him. Their eyes met.

In that moment, they both saw the same things. They saw the same pain, the same loss, and the same sacrifices. They were not so different now.

James saluted the Commander.

Shepard returned the salute.

Wordlessly and without hesitation, James left the line and escorted Commander Shepard to the assigned quarters.

Soon, he would find himself by the Commander's side again. They would fight the same foe in the same war.

Paragons lost, soon to rise again.

* * *

_**That's it. For a short story, I found this quite challenging. Reviews would be appreciated. Just in case anybody is wondering, I've been vague with Shepard's identity on purpose, it's up to you who he or she is. **_


End file.
